


Эльфийская принцесса

by Vetrov



Series: Elven modern AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrov/pseuds/Vetrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльфы и срочная служба. Папа Орофер отправил сына на военные сборы, а там начальник - Глорфиндель.<br/>Генерал Гил-Галад, его адъютант, гномы-проверяющие и много ещё чего интересного.</p><p>Альтернативное изложение судьбы Келебримбора. Здесь его убил не Саурон. Будте осторожны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лесные духи

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не претендует на авторство дурацких шуток про военных  
> ^ ^"

Глорфиндель был странный, но очень симпатичный. Он сидел на скамейке ближе всех к водителю, то и дело поглядывая на парней, и взгляд его был отрешённый и задумчивый. Немного не вязался такой взгляд с его образом здоровенного нолдо, упирающегося затылком в тент.

Перед отъездом отряду лесных эльфов поведали, что старшим над ними назначен Глорфиндель, личность героическая и окружённая завесой славы и загадочности. Его вернули с того света, говорят, он долгое время находился в состоянии клинической смерти, и только чудо позволило сохранить его голову невредимой. Или скорее не чудо, а несложная организация этой головы. Глорфинделю, как военному от кончиков острых ушей и до копчика, такой организации было предостаточно. Копать отсюда и до обеда, ничего лишнего.

Трандуил ехал к месту сборов, молча рассматривая нолдо и размышляя, что с одной стороны Глорфиндель это круто: опытный, серьёзный, сильный наставник, можно сказать, достойный зеленолесского принца, военный инструктор. Но с другой - слегка непредсказуемый, всё ещё проходящий период реабилитации, здоровенный нолдо. И старше него по званию на базе только его мобильник с номером Гил-Галада. Ладно, не только мобильник, а ещё несколько офицеров. Но Ренди откровенно побаивался этого типа.  
Глорфиндель сидел сейчас такой лучистый, в обрамлении собственных собранных в высокий хвост, пушистых от ветра, волос, едва заметно рыжий, с бледно-медными веснушками на носу, плечах и руках. Ренди устыдился собственных мыслей, не смог себя сдержать, и улыбнувшись, опустил голову. Глорфиндель в этот момент зачем-то взглянул на него в упор и тоже улыбнулся. Трандуил заметил это боковым зрением, и даже кончики его ушей, торчащие над бритой головой, покраснели.

Какой позор, десяток отпрысков его подчинённых, его будущих подчинённых, а нынче равных ему новобранцев Зеленолесья сейчас видели это непотребство. А вдруг они расскажут отцу?! Нет, Ренди дружит с этими парнями, они искренне любят его и не позволят себе совершить такого предательства. Но а что, если?! А вдруг Ренди подсознательно хочет, чтобы Орофер узнал, как он смотрит на мужчин, чтобы задумался, догадался... До чего догадался? Что его единственный сын - гей?! Нет, это конечно, нынче не предосудительно, но Трандуил был уверен, что Орофера это разочарует. Разочаровывать своего отца он не любил. К балрогу подсознание!

Прибыв на место и разместившись, Глорфиндель повёл свой отряд на ужин. Лесные эльфы все, как один, старались держаться прямо и выглядеть наилучшим образом. Стройно и дружно отшагали из казармы до столовой, а уже за столом позволили себе расслабиться.  
Чувствуя заинтересованность их принца новым командиром, эльфы неосознанно сводили разговор к одной и той же теме.  
\- А среди нас есть принцесса.  
\- Настоящая эльфийская принцесса?!  
Такие разговоры часто велись ещё в колледже, Ренди хорошо знал, что эльфы не хотят его оскорбить, даже наоборот. Поэтому он приосанился, мило улыбнулся и уселся за столом в пол оборота.

Глорфиндель беззлобно смеялся вместе с остальными, Трандуил поддерживал веселье колкими замечаниями о своей недоступности, и все были на пике блаженства, потому что большего не могли получить ещё ближайшие пару лет. Никто всерьёз не злился и не задирал друг друга. Такова была природа эльфов, воспитанных в мире и любви. Глорфиндель сейчас выглядел более адекватным, чем в фургоне, внимательно следил за каждым своим солдатом, слушал и отвечал на их шутки. Его синие глаза светились от удовольствия. Ему определённо было приятно общество зелёных, необстрелянных новобранцев. Кажется, он уже любил их всех и готов был делиться опытом и знаниями. А эльфы готовы были подчиняться и учиться. В конце концов именно для этого они сюда приехали - будущие офицеры армии Зеленолесья.

\- А что принцесса любит больше всего?  
\- Больше всего принцесса любит скакать на необъезженных жеребцах, - отозвался Ренди, и весь отряд залился гоготом. Кажется, командир не ожидал такой наглой откровенности, и смутился. Их принц победил в словесной перепалке, вынудив оппонента замолчать. Они вновь получили повод для гордости за своего принца.  
Глорфиндель неожиданно скомандовал заканчивать ужин и строиться у крыльца. Эльфы притихли и убежали к столу для грязной посуды, унося свои тарелки и стаканы.

* * *

Утром эльфы бегали от общей спальни до умывальников и обратно, сверкая стройными голыми торсами. Защитные штаны болтались на их костлявых бёдрах ниже некуда, но краше всех в этом цветнике был принц. Глорфиндель бодро шёл по коридору (дабы удостовериться, что все эльфы встали по команде, проверяя по очереди три комнаты, заполненных двухъярусными койками), когда перед ним, обгоняя на пол шага, выскользнул этот самый принц. Зелёные штаны, кожаный тёмный ремень, едва прикрывающий ложбинку внизу спины, и нагло торчащие из заднего кармана зубная щётка с тюбиком пасты.  
\- Эй, принцесса! Ну-ка стоять! - гаркнул он бодро. Глорфиндель был готов поклясться, что у парня встали дыбом его мягкие, золотистые волоски на загривке. Трандуил замер, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и вытянулся перед ним по стойке смирно. Ехидно улыбаясь, юный синда смотрел бирюзовыми глазами прямо в его глаза.  
\- Слушаю, сэр! - цокнул каблуками и ещё ровнее потянулся затылком к потолку. Несомненно, он был выше прочих эльфов в отряде. Но Глорфиндель всё равно возвышался над ним на пол головы, и принцесса вынуждена была чуть запрокидывать голову. Глорфиндель помнил мало живых существ, которые могли похвастаться тем, что смотрели на него сверху вниз, если не считать врагов, вроде балрогов.  
На мгновение в небесно-голубых глазах офицера промелькнула тень грозовой тучи воспоминаний, но наглая улыбка зеленолесского принца сверкнула ослепительной вспышкой и прогнала её. Глорфиндель держал в руках его зубную щётку и тюбик.  
\- Кажется, ты кое-что потерял.  
Ренди ловко цапнул свои вещи и выдернул из пальцев командира.  
\- Никак нет, сэр!  
Глорфиндель заворожённо смотрел на это чудо, а Трандуил, не отрываясь от его лица ехидным взглядом, убрал щётку и тюбик обратно в задний карман.  
\- Разрешите идти, сэр?  
\- Иди, - Глорфиндель с трудом пришёл в себя, вокруг звенела весенняя роща, и сквозь нежные молодые листочки проглядывало голубое небо.

Трандуил убежал в комнату, а Глорфиндель продолжил свой путь уже не так бодро. Скорее с грацией заинтересованного тигра он прошёл чуть вперёд и заглянул в эту комнату. Трандуил выбрал себе место на втором ярусе, в ряду кроватей у окна, ближе к центру комнаты. Принц в окружении свиты. Но вся эта компания вела себя удивительно естественно и слажено. Парень производил впечатление настоящего заботливого руководителя, а не юного тирана, какими в большинстве своём были избалованные подростки аристократических кровей.  
Ренди вытянулся у своей кровати всем своим почти детским корпусом, такой нежный, гладкий, как и полагалось юным эльфам. Натягивал простыню, а затем застилал одеяло покрывалом и аккуратно всё это заправлял, как показал им ещё вчера сам Глорфиндель. Нолдо очаровался, нолдо смотрел и не верил своему счастью, что такое находится совсем рядом с ним.

Но это же принц. Принц! Настоящий принц. А ты - всего лишь вояка, которому ещё и не до конца доверяет собственное начальство, потому сослало сюда, в этот санаторий, тренировать совсем юных эльфят. Глорфиндель поморщившись, тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок, и продолжил утренний обход.

* * *

Эльфы маялись дурью. Почему-то эта команда будущих офицеров, несмотря на общий добродушный настрой, любила приложиться к спиртному. Глорфиндель уже пару раз вытащил из двух тайников в казарме бутылки с крепкими напитками, которые при правильном смешивании могли привести в совершенно нетрезвое состояние весь отряд. Лесные эльфы пили исключительно по вечерам, наутро все как один бодрые и веселые. Складывалось впечатление, будто у них это занятие заложено в крови, и совершенно не вредит здоровью, скорее наоборот. Глорфиндель ни разу не заставал их в момент возлияния, но в казарме стоял ощутимый дух спиртного уже через двадцать минут после отбоя. В конце концов Глорфиндель решил принять меры и в один из таких вечеров подошёл к койке Трандуила.

\- Трандуил Ороферион! Встать! - скомандовал он в живой, любопытно сопящей тишине.  
\- Почему сразу Ороферион?! - пискнул было Ренди, а может и не Ренди, а кто-то другой, похожим на его интонацию голосом.  
\- Отставить! - Глорфиндель упёр руки в бока, отступил к соседней койке, когда Ренди нехотя стёк в одних трусах на пол. Вытянулся по стойке смирно, недовольно глядя на своего командира, освещённого сквозь стекло тусклым светом фонаря с улицы.  
\- Шагом марш в коридор! - для пущей убедительности Глорфиндель кивнул ему на дверь, и Ренди, что-то ворча себе под нос, зашлёпал босыми ногами в указанном направлении. Лесные эльфы вокруг тихонько захихикали, перебрасываясь рваными секретными фразами, понятными исключительно им. Глорфинделя это немного злило, но воспитательный процесс состоял сейчас не в этом, и ему не стоило отвлекаться сразу на весь отряд. Следовало пропесочить их, так сказать, духовного лидера. Да и не только духовного, что усиливало влияние Трандуила в этом небольшом сообществе молодых парней.

В коридоре горела одинокая жёлтая лампочка. Было не так темно, как в спальне, но это был и не дневной яркий свет, позволяющий разглядеть мельчайшие детали. Глорфиндель приблизил породистую мордаху к точёной гладкой скуле Трандуила и принюхался к его уху.  
\- Пил?  
\- Никак нет, сэр!  
\- А я чую, что пахнет. Ты мне тут дурачком не прикидывайся, принц Зеленолесья. Будешь мне врать - офицерского звания тебе не видать.  
\- Простите, сэр! Виноват, пил, - так же бодро отозвался Ренди, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу глупый смех.  
\- Что пил?  
\- Воду, сэр!  
За дверью дружно загоготали лесные эльфы, собравшиеся там подслушивать. Глорфиндель смерил Трандуила неожиданно недобрым взглядом, а потом произнёс:  
\- Упор лёжа принять! Сорок отжиманий.  
Ренди с охотой исполнил то, что он приказал. Тонкие лопатки, уже наметившиеся мышцы под бархатистой мраморно-белой кожей ритмично двигались и изгибались на его спине и руках. Глорфиндель стоял над ним и чувствовал, как в форменных штанах становится тесно. А какая у зеленолесского принца оказалась задница! Круглая, упругая, плотно обтянутая тёмно-зелёными трусами, переходящая в длинные стройные ноги с такими же красивыми мышцами.  
\- Ещё сорок.  
Ренди не возражал. Он мог сделать в общей сложности девяносто, Глорфиндель знал об этом, и Ренди немного удивился, когда услышал его первый приказ. Но дело закончилось на ста двадцати, когда мокрый, как мышь в ведре, с торчащими, как иглы, сырыми короткими волосами на затылке Ренди брякнулся носом в запылившийся за день пол.  
\- Ну-ка встать, Ороферион!  
Ренди кое-как поднялся, часто сглатывая и пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Пять кругов вокруг корпуса. И так будет всегда, когда я буду заходить в спальню и чуять, что бухлом пахнет, ясно?!  
\- Так... точно, сэр, - пробормотал он шёпотом и потащился к выходу, но Глорфиндель нагнал его у самой лестницы и ухватил за скользкое плечо.  
\- Отставить, рядовой, - приказал он тихо, и Ренди, пошатываясь, замер на месте. Глорфиндель огладил его вдоль спины и заметил, как напрягся под тканью трусов его член. Прикусил губу и тут же отвернулся.  
\- Иди умойся и возвращайся в спальню, - сказал хриплым голосом командир, поспешно отдёрнув руку от его поясницы. Ренди растерянно кивнул и ушёл в общую уборную в конце этажа.


	2. Тонкий ход

Всю последующую неделю лесные эльфы не пили, но по утрам они выглядели значительно серьёзнее и грустнее. Совсем как юный адъютант Гил-Галада, полуэльф Элронд. Хотя тот выглядел так почти всегда, разве что не грустный, а мрачный. Этому малявке совсем не шло его выражение лица, казалось, будто он на добрую тысячу лет старше, чем есть на самом деле. Но вероятно, Гил-Галад за это его и ценил. Глорфиндель не понимал, но не вмешивался. У начальника должны были быть на то свои причины. Должно быть этот Элронд, и правда, чего-то стоил.

Но видеть целый взвод таких Элрондов каждое утро Глорфинделю стало совсем невмоготу, однажды он сам напился и прокрался после отбоя в спальню к Тандуилу. Прошло уже около получаса, и ребята от скуки и усталости крепко заснули. А Глорфинделя, тем более нетрезвого, всё сильнее тянуло необъяснимыми силами к принцу. Он присел перед его тумбочкой и запрятал в самый дальний угол холодную банку свежего пива. Постоял ещё пару минут перед его койкой, наблюдая золотисто-молочный в лунном свете пушок на его голове и острое плечо, обтянутое одеялом, да снова ушёл в свою комнату, стараясь никого не разбудить даже собственным дыханием.

Ренди обнаружил банку только на следующий вечер, когда решил покопаться в тумбочки в поисках запасного тюбика пасты. Скучающие лесные эльфы тем временем шумели в коридоре. Они особо сильно синхронно взвизгнули, а потом резко затихли. Ренди растерянно обернулся к двери, держа в руке полутора литровую банку, в ожидании увидеть на пороге мрачного командира. Но к великому удивлению не увидел. Тогда он быстро сунул банку на прежнее место, захлопнул тумбочку и выбежал в коридор.  
Эльфы сбились большой кучей у закрытой двери в личную комнату Глорфинделя, каждый пытался подглядеть в замочную скважину, пихался и ворчал.  
\- Эй, - шикнул Трандуил, и большая часть эльфов на него обернулась. - Вы чего тут устроили?  
Парни жестами подозвали его к себе и освободили место перед дверью. Ренди недоверчиво нахмурился. Но у эльфов так заразительно блестели глаза, что он заглянул в щёлку.  
Глорфиндель сегодня оставил их пораньше и завалился спать. Галдящие в коридоре эльфы, оказывается, спорили, кого затолкать к нему в комнату. В итоге запихнули самого неповоротливого счастливчика и стали ждать, что с ним произойдёт. Глорфиндель проснулся, заметил жмущегося к двери эльфёнка, молча поднялся и уволок в постель. А теперь же возмутительно спал с ним в обнимку, словно с плюшевым.  
Ренди собственными глазами видел одного из своих эльфов лежащим на узкой койке Глорфинделя, с круглыми от удивления и страха глазами, а тот в свою очередь обхватил его руками-ногами и мирно дрых с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Или притворялся. Ренди обозлился, несильно пихнул кого-то из окружавших и пошёл обратно в спальню. Эльфы принялись шёпотом обсуждать случившееся, а Ренди достал загадочную банку и выхлебал половину содержимого в одни глоток.

Неизвестно, как быстро пленённый эльфёнок освободился из комнаты Глорфинделя, но в полночь командир снова возник перед кроватью Ренди и аккуратно стащил его с койки. Сильный нолдо настолько ловко владел своим телом даже в нетрезвом состоянии, что Ренди не проснулся от этого события. Да и неожиданно выпитое пиво прибавило его сну крепости. Проснулся он уже на месте того самого парня и остановил поражённый взгляд на скуле Глорфинделя. Тот обнимал его и осторожно дышал в ухо. Трандуил упёрся ладонями ему в плечи и попытался оттолкнуть. Но Глорфиндель крепко прижал к его спине свои широкие ладони, и Ренди перестал сопротивляться.  
\- Эээй, командир, что всё это значит? - пролепетал он тихо. Глорфиндель внимательно на него посмотрел и шумно выдохнул. - Нам, значит, пить нельзя. А вам, значит, можно?  
\- Конечно, я ведь командир.  
\- А что на счёт того, что командир должен подавать правильный пример? Разве вы не должны быть для нас объектом подражания?  
Глорфиндель тихо усмехнулся и выпустил его, но Ренди не спешил уходить. Хотя, без поддержки он едва не скатился на пол с узкой солдатской койки.  
\- И ещё, вы не знаете, откуда у меня в тумбочке взялась банка пива? Вообще-то, я такое не пью, и это было опрометчивым пост...  
\- Тссс, - протянул Глорфиндель, затыкая его рот губами. Уже через две секунды Ренди был гораздо горячее, шумно дышал и сам жадно целовал его в ответ. Принц ткнулся упругим членом ему в бедро сквозь ткань трусов, и Глорфиндель непроизвольно опустил руку и стиснул своей крупной ладонью его член сразу вместе с яйцами. Ренди тихо застонал в его рот и потянулся всем телом навстречу, отводя правую ногу в сторону. Глорфиндель опрокинул его под себя, наваливаясь всей массой и стягивая трусы. Вдруг Ренди схватил его за уши и оттянул от своего лица.  
\- Подожди, чего это ты такое делаешь? - прошептал он с ноткой ужаса. Глорфиндель удивлённо вскинул брови.  
\- Прости. Ты не любишь мужчин?  
\- Не в этом дело. Я ни разу ни с кем не спал! Ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной! - Ренди уставился на него возбуждённо, и глаза заблестели так ярко, что их можно было сравнить с алмазами искусной огранки.  
\- Что-то не верится, - прошептал Глорфиндель. - Что такой красивый... эльфийская принцесса, и ещё ни разу, никто не доставил тебе удовольствия.  
\- Удовольствия... доставляли, - кивнул покрасневший Ренди. - Но боюсь, тебе не понравится этот способ. По-моему, ты собрался сделать что-то иное.  
Глорфиндель, нависая над Ренди, растерянно рассматривал его, и очень твёрдый, крупный, как и весь нолдо, член, упирался Ренди во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Головокружительно гладкую и нежную. Принц повёл ногой, и тугая жила упёрлась Глорфинделю в головку.  
\- А ты против? - наконец решился спросить зачарованный Глорф. Ренди медленно помотал головой, и его командир почувствовал, что вот вот кончит от одного этого движения.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - прошептал Ренди тихо и смущённо опустил ресницы. - Очень очень. Но... я боюсь! - и он снова упёрся ладонями в его плечи. Глорфиндель с трудом сполз на матрас и стиснул его член, запустив руку в трусы. Ренди тихо выдохнул.  
\- Тогда я просто сделаю тебе приятно. Что ты говорил, с тобой уже было? - прошептал ласково Глорфиндель.  
\- Не скажу! - Ренди густо покраснел. - Но я... в меня... Я не занимался сексом в прямом понимании этого слова. Не вступал в половой контакт! Вот.  
Глорфиндель повёл плечами.  
\- Ладно, предположим, я тебя понял, - и принялся оглаживать его удивительно приятный на ощупь член.

На следующее утро зеленолесский принц вёл себя так, будто ночью ничего не произошло, и держался с Глорфинделем довольно прохладно. Остальные эльфы ночного перемещения своего принца на руках командира не заметили, потому терялись в догадках. Глорфиндель уже начал было волноваться, но его отвлёк звонок высшего начальства. Ради такого случая его даже вызвали в администрацию части и когда он вернулся - объявил своему отряду, что послезавтра приезжает Главнокомандующий, и не мешало бы достроить, наконец, новый склад, который не могут достроить уже пол года. Эльфы начали было роптать, что они не стройбат, но Глорф прикрикнул, а Ренди не поддержал общего пессимизма, и перед обедом началось строительство, а вернее таскание мешков с цементом, его замес и перемещение бетонных блоков.  
Естественно, до вечера построить двухэтажный склад никто не успел, но видимость активной деятельности была создана, от чего Глорфиндель сделался довольный и вернул лесным эльфам одну из конфискованных бутылок, позволив совершить акт возлияния в его присутствии. Ренди подозрительно косился на него весь вечер, но пил наравне со всеми, и даже больше.

\- Почему ты меня игнорируешь? Я плохо тебе вчера отдрочил? - Глорфиндель зажал Ренди в туалете перед самым отбоем, предварительно разогнав остальных солдат по койкам.  
\- Ты думаешь, это всё, что мне может быть нужно от тебя? Или думаешь, что только этим сможешь заслужить моё внимание?  
Глорф густо покраснел, так его устыдили слова принцессы, но он собрался с духом и внимательно взглянул на Трандуила.  
\- Нет. Ты мне не доверяешь?  
Ренди выставил вперёд колено, неосознанно стремясь защититься.  
\- А с чего мне доверять сильному, здоровому нолдо, которому просто хочется трахнуть синда?  
Глорфиндель сглотнул, осознавая, что Ренди его боится.  
\- Да при чём здесь это? Ты мне нравишься. Конкретно ты, конкретно мне.  
\- А потом тебе понравится ещё кто-нибудь из отряда. И ты не успокоишься, пока всех нас не перетрахаешь. Но начать, несомненно, стоит с принца.  
\- Да что ты такое говоришь?! У меня и в мыслях не было!  
\- Правда? Давай оставим всё в рамках приличия. Ты - мой инструктор, и я беспрекословно подчиняюсь тебе за пределами постели, а...  
\- А в её приделах ты наслаждаешься и получаешь удовольствие! Не бойся меня, я не собираюсь трахать весь твой отряд! Мне, правда, нравишься только... - Глорфиндель осёкся, осознавая ситуацию с точки зрения Трандуила. Вернее думая, что осознаёт.

Ренди смотрел на него мрачно и серьёзно.

\- Глорфиндель, ты не понимаешь? Если мы вступим в интимную связь, ты просто так от меня не отделаешься. Хочешь сломать карьеру? Если ты меня бросишь, тебе не помогут никакие твои бывшие заслуги, хотя я знаю, сколь они велики.  
\- Так ты что, за муж за меня выйти хочешь? - Глорфиндель удивлённо склонил голову. Ренди шумно выдохнул и захлопал ресницами.  
\- Ммм... нууу... нет! Но я не готов к несерьёзным отношениям!  
Глорф подумал, что хитрый синда разводит его на что-то, но никак не мог понять, на что. Жениться принц всё равно должен на женщине, для того чтобы та родила наследника. Сложилось впечатление, будто он хочет переманить на сторону Зеленолесья одного из старших офицеров Гил-Галада. А это уже тянуло на политический скандал. Но Глорф первый это начал! Или может быть Ренди хитро подстроил его влечение? Нет, этого не может быть, Глорфиндель всегда был хозяином своих влечений, ему в голову лезут глупости!

От сомнений и переживаний у Глорфинделя разболелась голова, и он выпустил Трандуила.  
\- Хорошо, ты меня уболтал, и у меня пропало на сегодня всякое желание, - заявил он обиженным тоном. Ренди удивлённо вскинул брови, а потом осторожно протянул к нему руку. Ничего не говоря, он ощупал кончиками пальцев его лицо и облизнулся.  
\- Глорфиндель, я чувствую, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, - принц выдержал драматическую паузу, которую сам бы принял за излишнюю театральность. Но он сейчас хорошо знал, что это не так. А Глорфиндель не принял, потому что не привык к подобному поведению. Он был простым военным и имел мало дел с политиками.  
\- Но меня влечёт к тебе, не могу остановиться! - добавил принц с ещё большим пиететом, потянулся к Глорфу всем тело и порывисто обнял.

Глорфиндель держал его в своих объятиях, плотным поясом крепких рук сковывая талию. Трандуил был одновременно хрупкий и гибкий, как отзывчивый лук лесного эльфа. Он осторожно целовал сухие, жёсткие губы Глорфа, не пытаясь их разомкнуть. Не пытался показаться многоопытным, но и судя по тому, что на самом деле не боялся этого делать, мало опыта в делах поцелуев не имел.  
Они быстро и беззвучно прокрались в комнату Глорфинделя, тот припёр Ренди к двери, одновременно с поцелуями закрывая её на замок. От близости принца неимоверно кружило голову, и Глорфиндель думал, что умрёт, если не вставит в него свой член и не кончит в ближайшие пол часа.

Сердце Трандуила колотилось столь оглушительно, что ему казалось, будто его голова вот вот взорвётся. С этим нужно было что-то делать, и он решил позволить Глорфу взять над собой власть. Так легко и сладко в этих сильных, уверенных руках. Всё равно, что чувствовать себя под защитой Орофера в раннем детстве, когда казалось, что бы ни произошло, этот чудесный эльф защитит его от любой беды. Ренди нравилось это ощущение, оно возвращало его в то беззаботное время, когда ему не надо было постоянно помнить, что он наследник королевского трона и должен во всём этой должности соответствовать.  
Славно, что Глорфиндель не слышал его мыслей о другом мужчине. Даже знай он о том, что парень думает о собственном отце, его всё равно это не обрадовало бы. Не самое лучшее время вспоминать о родителях.

Запустив ладони под плотно прилегающую к телу форменную майку, Глорфиндель одним рывком задрал её принцу под подбородок. Ренди дёрнулся ему навстречу, откидываясь затылком к двери, Глорфиндель поймал его губы, чуть прикусил нижнюю и упёрся подушечками больших пальцев в соски. Чуть прохладнее остальной кожи, они вмиг затвердели, а Ренди выдохнул Глорфу в рот. Подался навстречу ещё сильней, упираясь в бедро сквозь брюки твёрдым членом.  
Глорфиндель потёр его соски, а потом прижался к одному губами. Ренди часто сопел, стараясь сдержать рвущийся стон, чтобы из коридора их не услышал случайный в столь поздний час прохожий.  
\- Вы же не против разделить со мной ложе, мой принц? - проговорил бархатным, чуть с хрипотцой голосом Глорфиндель.  
\- Ваше ложе столь узко, что принц предпочёл бы не делить его даже с хозяином, - Ренди усмехнулся, стрельнув взглядом от саркастично изогнувшихся губ нолдо к его синим глазам. Те сейчас стали цвета грозового неба, тяжёлого, свинцового оттенка. Глорфиндель подхватил его под бёдра и закинул его ноги себе на талию. Принц непроизвольно уцепился за него, как за дерево, обхватил руками его шею и снова уткнулся губами в его губы. Глорфиндель не возражал. Он ловко перенёс Ренди на кровать, и не выпуская из рук, встал на колени, уложил его на спину и сам плавно улёгся сверху. Ренди вопросительно взглянул на него, когда их поцелуй на время прервался.  
\- Ты готов? Ты хочешь? Ты не против? - спросил офицер.  
Принц только отрицательно помотал головой, его ноздри нервно дёрнулись, он опустил взгляд и проследил за тем, как Глорфиндель просунул ладони под резинку его трусов и стащил лоскут эластичной ткани с гладких бёдер. Одна штанина зацепилась за его ступню, да там и осталось, но вторую ногу Ренди всё-таки из них выпростал и снова положил на спину Глорфинделю. Ему всё нравилось, голова кружилась от возбуждения, и перламутровый член бодро упирался нолдо в живот.  
\- Готов. Хочу, что бы ты сделал это со мной. Хочу, что бы ты.

Глорфиндель удовлетворённо выдохнул, прикрывая глаза густыми ресницами пшеничного цвета, прикусил губу и шумно засопел, устраиваясь удобнее. Он только упёрся своим тугим членом принцу в промежность, давая ощутить его жар и твёрдость. Стал плавно тереться об него, Ренди сладко застонал в предвкушении, и Глорфиндель едва не потерял голову. Если бы это произошло, он вогнал бы свой член без подготовки, что причинило бы массу неприятных ощущений обоим. Если, конечно, верить принцу в том, что он девственник.

Скользкими от смазки пальцами Глорфиндель стал оглаживать тугую кожу Ренди вокруг дырочки. Дразнил его, от чего принц сладко скулил и сам кусал губы до пылающих отпечатков зубов. Через несколько секунду его губы уже пылали ярче самых спелых ягод в лесу. Принц даже не успел толком заметить, как нолдо погрузил в него указательный палец наполовину. Так нежно и постепенно тот вводил в него мокрые от смазки фаланги, сначала одну, потом вторую, что он не ощущал ничего, кроме удовольствия. Когда его палец был погружён полностью, Ренди ахнул и поражённо уставился на Глорфинделя.  
\- Что это? Это всё ещё твой палец?  
\- Да, - Глорфиндель кивнул. - Вынуть?  
\- Нет, пр...продолжай! - Ренди изогнулся ему навстречу, часто всхлипывая и непроизвольно втягивая его ещё глубже. Глорфиндель сглотнул, опустив голову и провожая взглядом свой палец. Плавно вытянул его обратно и ввёл уже два. Ренди сразу почувствовал это и дёрнулся назад.  
\- Не надо! Не так!  
\- Больно? - Глорфиндель мог бы сразу выдернуть, но вместо этого замер всем телом до кончиков пальцев.  
Ренди не стал соглашаться, всё его тело мелко дрожало от букета ощущений.  
\- Больно, - наконец согласился он. Глорфиндель не решил, радоваться ему или злиться, но всё же согласился и вытянул один палец. Принц снова расслабился, позволяя проникать в себя. Глорф ещё некоторое время трахал его пальцем, а потом решил бросить его жалеть. Его собственный член изошёл смазкой, и он незаметно заменил им палец.

Упершись горячей головкой в гладкую, чуть растянутую и покрасневшую дырочку юного эльфа, он направил твёрдую, как дерево, головку пальцами и одним коротким рывком насадил трепещущее тело принца Зеленолесья на своё. Ренди широко распахнул глаза и вскрикнул.  
\- Мой принц, - прошептал Глорфиндель, а тот в ответ внимательно и напряжённо уставился ему в глаза, вцепился тонкими, сильными пальцами в плечи и потянулся навстречу. Сдавленно застонал так, будто боролся с болью, но щёки неожиданно вспыхнули румянцем, а глаза болезненно заблестели.  
\- Глооорф, - протянул Ренди на выдохе и зажмурился, вжимаясь лбом ему в плечо. Глорфиндель больше не смог терпеть и натянул его до основания. Ренди пронзительно закричал, и нолдо накрыл его губы ладонью.  
\- Тссс, - выдохнул он мягко. - Тише, мой принц. Скоро будет легче.

Ренди часто дышал, внутри него словно включили раскалённую печку, Глорф крепко ухватил его за талию и трахал резко и решительно. Под его пальцами постепенно наливались красные пятна, грозившие перейти со временем в синяки. Принц не вырывался, только то и дело норовил укусить его в плечо. Но Глорфиндель так взмок, что Ренди никак не мог ухватить его скользкую кожу зубами. Только скользил губами будто в страстном поцелуе. В конце концов Глорфиндель отодвинулся от него, нависая грудью над его головой. Сладкий синда скулил и плакал, но его член стоял крепче некуда, вся головка блестела от смазки, и он, кусая губы, протянул:  
\- Я сейчас кончу.  
Глорф закатил глаза и зажмурился, откинул назад голову со встрёпанными, выбившимися из косы волосами, чтобы Ренди не видел его перекошенного в оргазме лица. Напоследок вонзив в его кожу уже не подушечки, а коротко обстриженные ногти, он кончил со звериным рыком, толкнув свою сексуальную жертву так крепко, что спинка койки оглушительно стукнулась о стену. Ему показалось, что струя спермы пробьёт несчастного синда насквозь, но тот вскрикнул значительно тише и кончил вместе с ним.  
Глорфиндель почувствовал его тёплую сперму у себя на животе и довольно улыбнулся. Хотя сил у него временно почти не осталось, и улыбка вышла вымученная. Он опустил голову и посмотрел на Ренди. Тот лежал, склонив голову на бок, его серебристо-чёрные ресницы дрожали.  
Глорфиндель чмокнул его в бархатную скулу и рывком вышел, перекатился с кровати, и встав на ноги, отошёл к письменному столу, достал из ящика пачку салфеток.

Трандуил медленно перевернулся на бок и уставился на него так, будто его только что выпустили из клетки - затравленно.  
\- Что с тобой? Что-то не так? - Глорфиндель вернулся к нему, со встревоженным видом отирая свой живот от его спермы. Коснулся её кончиками пальцев и попробовал на вкус. Ренди отметил этот жест округлившимися от удивления глазами.  
\- Не уходи, - выдохнул он и цапнул Глорфа за руку, подтянул к губам и мягко поцеловал. Его тёплое дыхание коснулось сбитых шершавых костяшек.  
\- Да куда же я уйду? - удивился Глорфиндель и потрепал его второй рукой по плечу. Потом протянул и ему пару салфеток. - Держи, а то с тебя скоро потечёт.  
Вдруг сам заинтересовался и развернул его на спину. Ренди жалобно пискнул.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Опять?!  
Глорф молча медленно вставил в него два пальца, наблюдая, как по ним медленно стекает его же сперма.  
\- Нет, не бойся, - он вдвинул их глубже и взглянул испуганному принцу в лицо. - Хочу, чтобы она подольше задержалась в тебе.


	3. Королевский сбор

На следующее утро принц вёл себя тише воды, ниже травы, двигался заторможено и почти не разговаривал. Ему всё время казалось, что остальные знают о случившемся, а остальные непроизвольно тревожились на фоне странного поведения их принца.  
Собравшись у недостроенного склада, лесные эльфы принялись за вчерашнюю работу, даже не надеясь закончить сегодня. Ренди встал поникшим деревом над бадьёй с цементом и так бы и простоял ещё минут пять, если бы Глорфиндель вовремя не подобрался к нему. Он схватил его поперёк талии и отволок на составленные стопкой деревянные поддоны высотой около полутора метров в сборе. Усадив принца на эту конструкцию, он с довольным видом отряхнул ладони и задорно на него взглянул. Вся его морда буквально светилась на солнце золотистым светом. Каждая прозрачная веснушка на щеках и носу, и даже на выступающих из-под рукава запястьях сияла на этом довольном жизнью нолдо. Трандуил смерил его кислым взглядом и опустил голову.

\- Посидите пока тут, принцесса. А то я гляжу, вы себя неважно чувствуете этим утром, - Глорф усмехнулся, потрепал его по пушистой круглой голове и вернулся к занятиям прораба. Ренди затравленно оглянулся, ожидая увидеть в глазах остальных нандор осуждение. Но те поглядывали на него лишь с сочувствием и продолжали заниматься работой. Ренди никак не мог убедить себя, что те ни о чём не догадываются, ему было стыдно прохлаждаться на поддонах в то время, как его народ трудится без продыху. Но и слезать не было сил, Ренди свободно болтал в воздухе ногами и боялся спрыгивать. Больше всего в его теле с непривычки болели мышцы на внутренних сторонах бёдер, от чего он и двигался медленно.

Глорфиндель то и дело поглядывал на него, Ренди ловил на себе его встревоженный взгляд, который тут же превращался в довольный, когда командир понимал, что его заметили. Значит он на самом деле за него волнуется! Через десять минут Ренди всё же не усидел на месте и плавно стёк на землю. И в этот момент у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Если бы не вынужденный перерыв, он бы не стал брать трубку, но сейчас он вроде как был свободен, от чего бы и не сделать этого.

Экран высветил имя отца. Ренди поражённо закусил губу, по привычке тряхнул головой, отгоняя отрезанную чёлку, и прижал трубку к уху. Глорфиндель неотрывно следил за ним краем зрения, не упуская мелкие детали. Пока весь вчерашний день принцесса его игнорировала, он раскопал в социальной сети его аккаунт и вдоволь насмотрелся фотографий, как принцесса выглядела в своих естественных условиях обитания. На фоне больших весёлых компаний и дорогих, искрящихся клубов, за стойками баров и столиками ресторанов, на фоне красивых городских фонтанов и фасадов зданий столицы Зеленолесья. С длинными волосами он выглядел старше и значительно недоступней. Во всяком случае для такого, как Глорф. То ли дело - обритый юнец в простой зелёной форме на фоне пары десятков таких же, как он. Принц-синда сейчас почти ни чем не отличался от своих товарищей-нандор. Разве что ростом. Глорф с ухмылкой опустил голову и пихнул в руки одному из солдат тачку с двумя мешками сухого раствора.

\- Привет, ты уже в курсе, что к вам завтра приезжает проверяющая комиссия? - раздался из трубки бодрый голос Орофера.  
\- Привет, - растерянно поздоровался с отцом Трандуил. - В курсе. Мы по этому поводу второй день что-то строим.  
\- Что-то? Вам не сказали, что? - Орофер рассмеялся.  
\- Я думаю, мы никогда этого не узнаем. Просто строим, - проговорил Ренди тихо и отошёл подальше от общего скопления народа.  
\- Так вот! - вернулся к начатой теме Орофер. - Я тоже приеду.  
\- Ты же, насколько мне известно, не жалуешь общество Эрейниона. Или решил поменять свои взгляды?  
\- Ни в коем случае! - Орофер возмущённо фыркнул. - Я приеду с королём гномов.  
\- А гномам-то что здесь надо?!  
\- Это не телефонный разговор, сын. В общем, жди меня завтра, - голос Орофера снова потеплел, его настроение менялось удивительно быстро, что всегда приводило Ренди в восторг. Он так не умел. Искренне развеселиться после глубокого сплина, в который его могла вогнать любая ерунда, ему удавалось далеко не сразу, приходилось по долгу себя уговаривать, что всё в порядке. Глорфиндель не променяет его на следующий же день после секса на какого-нибудь другого новобранца! Ренди недовольно поморщился, отгоняя в очередной раз захлестнувшую его навязчивую идею.

\- Ох, ладно, - принц лишь тяжело выдохнул в ответ, Орофер встревожился от этого звука.  
\- Вас там что, Глорфиндель жестоко гоняет?  
\- Очень жестоко, пап. Приедь, разберись, - буркнул Трандуил.  
Орофер снова рассмеялся, почувствовав, что сын шутит.  
\- До встречи, крошка, - прошептал он так, словно их могли подслушать, и оборвал связь. Ренди опять тяжело вздохнул, терзаемый чувством о предательстве, и сунул телефон в карман.  
\- Эй, Ороферион, подойди сюда! - Глорф помахал ему рукой уже из-за недостроенной стены. Ренди подошёл, не особо торопясь.  
\- Что-то ты совсем скис. На-ка поразмазывай раствор, - командир вручил ему мастерок.

После ужина Ренди обнаружил перед зданием администрации такую сцену: Глорфиндель сидел на газоне и красил баллончиком жухлую траву. Солома выходила нездорово яркого цвета, на земле оставались изумрудные капли краски. Поражённый зрелищем до глубины души, Ренди встал, как вкопанный и неотрывно следил за действиями Глорфа, пока тот не оторвался от своего занятия и не запрокинул голову ему навстречу.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Что это ты такое делаешь, злодей?!  
\- Ммм? Газон крашу, высох же весь. А так, Верховный Главнокомандующий приедет - полюбуется.  
Ренди закатил глаза.  
\- Ты серьёзно? Или тебе просто заняться нечем?  
\- Как это ты разговариваешь со старшим по званию?! - Глорфиндель поднялся с корточек, отёр перемазанные изумрудным пальцы о камуфляжные штаны и шагнул к принцу. Трандуил невольно вытянулся по стойке смирно, крепко втянув живот, от чего у него внутри всё свело, и он удивлённо всхлипнул. Прижав ладонь к солнечному сплетению, Ренди слегка согнулся.  
\- Мне кланяться по уставу не положено, - осклабился Глорфиндель и стиснул пальцами его плечо. - Выпрямись, рядовой.  
Ренди взглянул на него несчастно, а потом рассмеялся. Нолдо смотрел с тёплым интересом, снова весь подсвеченный изнутри счастьем.  
\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал тихо Глорфиндель.  
\- Завтра приедет мой отец. Не хочу загибаться в его присутствии.  
\- Чего это Ороферу здесь понадобилось?  
Ренди лишь неопределённо пожал плечами.  
\- Так что... если хочешь, можешь придумать менее травматичное развлечение, - принц Зеленолесья весело улыбнулся. - Хотя, я посмотрю, у тебя сегодня и без этого на пол ночи работы.  
И он окинул широким жестом сухой газон.  
Настала очередь Глорфинделя закатывать глаза.  
\- Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю, мой принц.

Но в эту ночь Глорфиндель и правда так выбился из сил, что решил как следует выспаться перед ответственным событием. И дал сделать это другим, особенно Трандуилу.

Раньше Трандуил никогда не видел Главнокомандующего Гил-галада так близко. Эрейнион, верховный король нолдор - самого передового эльфийского народа, в серо-голубой парадной форме выступил из вертолёта следом за охранной. И тут же со всех сторон понеслись слаженные выкрики приветствия. Ренди едва успел открыть рот и присоединиться ко всеобщему гвалту далеко не с первого, положенного по уставу звука.  
Гил-галад прошёл совсем близко, приветливым взглядом окидывая стройные ряды будущих офицеров Лориэна и Зеленолесья. Он был похож на гордого черноголового орла с серебристо-синим оперением. Орофер терпеть его не мог за то, что он был нолдо. Однако к Глорфинделю он относился хорошо. Вероятно, сказывался цвет волос последнего. Блондины не ассоциировались у короля Зеленолесья с чокнутыми феанорингами и их родственниками. Трандуил помнил, что один из сыновей Феанора тоже был блондином, но Орофер его в расчёт, видимо, не брал.  
За Гил-галадом бодро вышагивала его меньшая копия - гордо задрав подбородок, топал коршунёнок-получеловек Элронд. Судя по его виду он страшно гордился своей должностью. Ренди подумалось, что её можно было бы назвать "орлиный хвост". Глорфиндель, преисполненный доблести, сделал шаг вперёд и отрапортовал что-то Главнокомандующему, а потом лишь на секунду смерил Элронда презрительным взглядом. Кроме того, что парень был полу-человеком, в его эльфийской части было намешано столько народов, что причислить его к какому-либо было весьма затруднительно, хотя он и смахивал в целом на своего начальника, в том числе и цветом волос.  
"Ну и семейка", - подумалось Трандуилу на автомате, - "Один ненавидит Гил-Галада, второй - Элронда." Ренди сморгнул, удивляясь мысли о Глорфинделе, как о части своей семьи.  
\- Выскочка, - прошипел едва слышно Глорф вслед Элронду, и тот его не услышал. Трандуил изо всех сил сдержал смешок, и поймал на себе взгляд обернувшегося командира. Глорфиндель почувствовал, что Ренди поддерживает его, и подмигнул.

Король Зеленолесья и король Эребора явились на час позже, и их встречали уже не с такой помпой. Лишь строй из двадцати нандор и одного принца-синда.  
\- Вольно! - скомандовал Глорфиндель (которого заждался его король), распустил своих подчинённых и убежал. Орофер поздоровался со своими поданными в неофициальной обстановке и увлёк за собой сына.

* * *

С Трором Трандуил был знаком не по наслышке и не издалека, в отличие от Верховного Главнокомандующего эльфов. Король гномов частенько по соседской прихоти заглядывал в их замок. Его горно-добывающие заводы располагались в непосредственной близости от владений Орофера, и тот, кажется, собрался заключить с гномами долговременный союз. Всяко не нолдор. Гномы в свою очередь отчего-то весьма благосклонно относились к Ороферу и его подчинённым.  
Трор, важно надуваясь, то и дело поглядывал на Ренди. Они обменялись вежливыми приветствиями, и гном при этом не выглядел неискренним. Со всей гномьей теплотой он так стиснул ладони Ренди, что тот думал, что останется без кистей. Как же тогда принимать упор лёжа?  
\- Ваш сын заметно возмужал. Армия, как всегда, делает из мальчиков мужчин, - пророкотал гном, а Орофер раздулся от гордости, невольно повторяя гномий жест. Ренди смущённо порозовел от комплимента и спрятал лицо. Но без длинных волос ему это плохо удалось. Глаза Трора зажглись ещё большим восторгов. Вы только подумайте, красавчика - эльфийского принца смутили его слова!  
\- Глупости. Только полысел, разве что, - пробормотал Ренди, жалея, что не может оттянуть пряди с висков и скрыть розовые скулы. Гном громко рассмеялся.

Вся компания расселась в малом зале для совещаний, большой заняли Гил-Галад со свитой. Но здесь явно чувствовался дух взаимопонимания и доверия. Ренди видел это по реакции на гномов отца.  
\- Как тут поживаешь? Устаёшь? - спросил Орофер, устроившись в нехитром кресле. Трор сел во второе, а Ренди не решился занимать одинаковую позицию с королями и приволок с другого конца комнаты обычный офисный стул.  
\- Нет. У меня всё хорошо.  
\- Как твои успехи? - Орофер достал из-за пазухи серебряную фляжку и три маленькие рюмки. Разлил коньяк и придвинул Трору и сыну.  
\- Об этом вам лучше спросить моего командира. Боюсь приукрасить свои достижения.  
\- Кроме того, что ваш сын изрядно хорош собой, он ещё и весьма скромен, что безусловно украшает наследника трона Зеленолесья, - прокомментировал их диалог гном, и Ренди снова тихо хихикнул в знак благодарности.  
\- Это он только при вас прикидывается, - отмахнулся Орофер. - Видели бы вы этого скромника на вечеринке.  
\- Так я же часто бываю на ваших праздниках.  
\- На официальных мероприятиях он ведёт себя значительно вежливее.  
\- Значит, вы приглашаете меня на неофициальное? - короли аккуратно стукнулись краями рюмок. Ренди поспешил к ним присоединиться.  
\- Настало время познакомиться нашим семьям поближе, - кивнул Орофер, и Ренди едва заметно прикусил губу, поглядывая то на отца, то на гнома.  
\- Кстати, у меня есть парочка симпатичных племянниц. Они давно мечтают познакомиться, - Трор взглянул задорно на Ренди. - С зеленолесскими эльфами.

На самом деле Трор с группой своих инженеров приехали осматривать новое экспериментальное укрепление, которое эти самые инженеры и разработали. А эльфы вместе с гномьими строителями собрали в здешних краях прототип. Но пока Ренди отпустили повидаться с отцом, король гномов решил обсудить светские вопросы.

* * *

\- Угадай, что мы нашли при зачистке Эрегиона? - Гил-галад, оставшись наедине только со своим адъютантом и Глорфинделем, вытянул на столе руки, сцепил их в замок и хитро взглянул на последнего.  
\- Двадцать мёртвых клонов внука Феанора? - кисло поинтересовался Глорфиндель. Элронд с отвращением поморщился.  
\- Недосформировавшихся, - буркнул он.  
\- Я угадал?! - Глорфиндель хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Нет же! - Эрейнион мотнул головой. - Чистотел!  
Глорфиндель несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, удивлённо хлопая светлыми ресницами, а потом сам покраснел, как Ренди в соседнем зале. Но не от смущения, а от возбуждения.  
\- Мой Чистотел?! Он цел?!  
\- Очевидно, Келебримбор вытащил его из развалин Гондолина, - снова подал голос Элронд. - И каким-то образом сумел его починить.  
\- Потому что когда доставали оттуда тебя, все были уверены, что Чистотел уже ничто не спасёт, - выдохнул Гил-галад.  
\- И что?! И как он?! Вы вывезли его из Эрегиона?!  
\- Вывезли, - кивнул Главнокомандующий.  
\- Но нам это стоило приличных трудов. Только, кажется, он был на ходу. Хорошо, что Келебримбор не успел им воспользоваться.  
\- Почему это хорошо? - Глорфиндель недоуменно вздохнул. - А из Гондолина он его что, на поезде увёз?  
Гил-галад метнул в своего адъютанта острый, осуждающий взгляд, а потом снова натянул маску благодушия для Глорфинделя.  
\- Потому что тогда бы Саурон узнал, что он на ходу, и забрал бы его себе. Было бы очень обидно, если бы на вооружении у Твари оказался Чистотел. После того, как его армия потеряла большую часть балрогов...  
\- Погодите, - Глорф не дал договорить Элронду, - Это что же, Саурон лапал моего Чистотела, пока торчал в Эрегионе?!  
\- Твой Чистотел лапал и даже пихал его контакты в свои разъёмы Келебримбор. Я бы на твоём месте больше об этом волновался, - мрачно прокомментировал его замечание Элронд. Но Глорфиндель только отмахнулся от его слов.  
\- Келебримбор эльф, он свой, ему можно.  
\- Элронд, выйди! - вдруг рявкнул на помощника Гил-галад, и Элронд вскочил, возмущённо сверкая вмиг посветлевшими глазищами.

\- Странно, и чего он так взъелся на беднягу Келебримбора? Ему и так досталось за собственную глупость.  
\- Скажу тебе по секрету, - пробормотал Гил-галад, когда Элронд вышел в коридор. Глорфиндель доверительно потянулся навстречу к своему королю. - Он злится, что Келебримбор отрёкся от своего отца. Ты же знаешь, Элронда воспитали феаноринги, и он всегда хотел, чтобы один из них был его настоящим отцом. А Келебримбор отрёкся по его мнению от великой чести, дарованной ему рождением. Вот такой вот Элронд своеобразный.  
\- Просто ему повезло, что это были Самый Рассудительный и Самый Соплежуй из сыновей Феанора, - Глорфиндель расхохотался собственной шутке, но Гил-галад его не поддержал.  
\- Да, от тёмной троицы кто угодно бы отрёкся, - пробормотал он, в задумчивости поглаживая подбородок.

* * *

Элронд вышел в коридор, нервно облизывая губы. И правда, ему стоило включить тормоза, он почему-то решил, что Глорфинделю можно доверять. Можно доверить всю подноготную событий в Эрегионе. Ему хотелось обсудить это ещё с кем-нибудь, кроме Эрейниона, чтобы не только он поддержал его двойственный поступок. Хорошо, что король вовремя остановил его.  
Элронду следовало обдумать своё поведение. Но ведь Гил-галад доверял Глорфинделю, тот в конце концов убил Готмога! Возможно, это была одна из причин, по которой Саурон больше не строил машин, подобных Чистотелу. Хотя у него на вооружении ещё до уничтожения Мелькора был целый отряд балрогов, собственно, его машина и машина Мелькора. Но с тех пор, как погиб последний феаноринг, у эльфов больше не было аналогов на ходу, разве что в качестве статуй - памятников боевой доблести и интеллекту нолдор посреди городов. Саурон тоже не создавал новых. Даже при нападении на Эрегион он явился в силовой броне, а не на своей машине. Элронда это наводило на мысли, что вместе с феанорингами и сам Саурон утратил доступ к их технологиям. А ведь у Келебримбора был разъём! Единственное наследие его отца, от которого он не отрёкся. Конечно, от такого ценного подарка не отрекаются! Но у него не было своей собственной машины, он не смог повторить достижений деда, потому что отрёкся от них. Зато сумел починить Чистотел и утащить его в Эрегион. Должно быть, приволок, словно кость, своему хозяину. Но Саурону это всё равно не помогло. Жалкая, криворукая пародия своего создателя Ауле и жалкое подобие повелителя Мелькора.

\- Оставь их! Они чёрные! Они близнецы! Оставь их мне! Я хочу их! Они - чёрные близнецы! Я хочу этих детей! - визг стоит такой, будто это надрывается над своими детьми женщина - высокий, хриплый голос. Элронд знает, что это кричит один из них, из тех, кто напал на их дом. Ему не по себе, Элрос крепко прижимает его к себе и накрывает рукой лицо. Элрос всё видит. А Элронд всё слышит. И в этом визге столько эмоций, столько боли, что звук намного красноречивее рассказывает Элронду о происходящем. Всюду огонь, крики и смерть. Но этот голос он слышит лучше всех.  
\- Найдииии их! - визг перешёл в вой, - Чёооорных! Близнецов! - и феаноринг заходится в рыданиях. Второй голос вдруг разрывает эту звенящую визгом и воем тишину:  
\- Хорошо, брат. Я сделаю, как ты просишь. Я их найду и приведу тебе.  
\- Пожалуйста, - вой переходит в жалобный скулёж. - Найди их живыми. Хочу.

Элронд потёр виски. Маглор так плакал в ту ночь, будто заново лишился своих братьев и просил старшего вернуть их с того света. Больше Элронд никогда не слышал, чтобы этот феаноринг плакал. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы увидеть подобное. Хотя Маглор и считался самым мягкосердечным из всей компании чокнутых сыновей Феанора, вандалов, убийц и насильников. Только в первую ночь знакомства Элронд и его брат видели от феанорингов жестокость, да и то не в свой адрес. В ту же ночь они лишились родителей. Но Элронд никогда в последствии не думал о Маглоре и его старшем брате плохо. Они и правда спасли их, хотя без них с несчастными детьми не случилось бы ничего того, что случилось.  
Элронд часто в последствии жалел, что не видел остальных братьев, потому что о них говорили только плохое, а он хотел составить собственное мнение.

* * *

\- Нет, я больше не буду пить, пап, спасибо, - Ренди накрыл пальцами свою пустую рюмку.  
\- Видали?! - Орофер с восторгом кивнул на сына. - Вы правы, дорогой Трор, армия делает из него мужчину. Он сам отказывается от спиртного.  
\- Глорфиндель мне башку оторвёт. Он и так уже пару раз отбирал у нас выпивку, - оправдался принц.  
\- А Глорфиндель может, - Орофер наморщил нос. Кажется, его уже слегка накрыло с конька. Трор одобрительно кивнул, поглаживая красивую чёрную бороду.  
\- Ну тогда иди отсюда, бесполезный сын, - Орофер похлопал Ренди по плечу, а тот в ответ незаметно для гнома показал ему язык.  
\- Веди себя достойно!  
\- Погодите, дорогой принц, - остановил уже поднявшегося со стула Трандуила Трор. Он взял его за запястье, уже несколько мягче, чем когда сжимал своими каменными лапищами его ладони. Ренди учтиво улыбнулся.  
\- У меня есть для вас подарок, - Трор тоже поднялся и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака квадратную коробочку. Ренди с интересом взглянул на неё, потом на отца, тот едва заметно кивнул с одобрительно улыбкой, и Ренди взял коробочку из рук гнома. Трор же успел нажать на ней маленькую кнопку, и коробочка раскрылась прямо в руках принца. Внутри, в обрамлении тёмно-зелёной атласной ткани, лежали тяжёлые мужские часы гномьей работы. Светло-серебристый метал преобладал над тёмным бронзовым в сочленениях, очевидно служившим материалом для креплений и внутренних механизмов.  
\- Это мифрил? - проговорил едва слышно Трандуил, задыхаясь от восторга. Кроме метала циферблат и пластины ремешка были инкрустированы драгоценными камнями, несмотря на небольшой размер, очень красивыми. От всего этого великолепия глаза Трандуила заискрились не хуже этих самых камней.  
\- Мифрил, - Трор кивнул. - Настоящий морийский мифрил, теперь нам такого не добыть, - и горестно вздохнул. Но потом снова живо улыбнулся, рассматривая светящееся лицо зеленолесского принца.  
Ренди осторожно вынул подарок из коробочки, и Трор самолично застегнул браслет на его запястье.  
\- Значит, пить тебе нельзя, а носить дорогие подарки можно? - с лёгкой издёвкой в голосе проговорил Орофер. Но Ренди словно дара речи лишился - настолько его заворожило гномья украшение.  
\- Вы так щедры, господин Трор, - Трандуил слегка поклонился королю гномов в знак благодарности, когда смог произнести связную фразу. Тот напоследок скользнул шершавыми тёплыми пальцами по его коже и вернулся в кресло.  
\- Рад, что вам понравилось, дорогой Ренди, - проговорил он, довольно складывая богато украшенные цветными перстнями ладони на животе. Ренди на секунду закатил глаза.  
\- Умопомрачительно, - прошептал он.  
\- Заметно, что драгоценные камни помрачают твой разум, сын, - фыркнул Орофер, и они оба с гномом одобрительно захихикали. Мол, такая страсть эльфийского принца была только на руку их союзу.  
\- Ну, я пошёл, - Ренди с уже более осмысленным взглядом, помахал гостям ладонью, и пятясь, отошёл к выходу.  
\- Пока, пока, дорогой, - Орофер проводил его тёплым, отеческим взглядом. Трор тоже напоследок ему улыбнулся.

Ренди вышел на крыльцо и осмотрел стремительно темнеющий двор. Вокруг было пустынно, но окна администрации светились тёплым, жёлтым светом. В стороне от крыльца, в тени здания стоял черноволосый адъютант Гил-галада и молча рассматривал окрестный пейзаж. Луна ещё не взошла, и выражение его лица надёжно скрывал грязно-серый сумрак. Элронд был молодым, на вид даже моложе Трандуила, но выглядел гораздо серьёзней и строже. Ренди с нескрываемым любопытством уставился на него. Получеловек почувствовал его взгляд и нервно обернулся. Его глаза сверкнули сталью, как клинок.  
Они некоторое время в упор смотрели друг на друга, каждый думая о своём. Элронд - о тайне, которую ему предстояло похоронить в себе, если его король не прикажет обратного, а Трандуил - о странном, слишком серьёзном молодом получеловеке, который в своём возрасте уже ухитрился стать правой рукой короля нолдор. Интересно, как ему это удалось? И спит ли он с Гил-галадом7  
Элронд отвернулся первым, будто почувствовав его мысли. А Ренди подумал, что победил в гляделки, и довольно ухмыльнулся. Элронд тяжело вздохнул и беззвучно скрылся в здании. Решил про себя, что уже достаточно усмирил обиду на Эрейниона.


	4. Получеловек

В огромном цеху было сухо, сумрачно и уютно. Элронду казалось, что сам здесь воздух пропитан спокойствием и уверенностью прежних хозяев. Ты излучаешь эти чувства, когда занимаешься любимым делом, когда ты здоров и полон сил. Златокузнецы Гвайт-и-Мирдайн всегда славились спокойствием и уверенностью в собственных способностях.  
А Элронд нынче излучал неуверенность. После того, что он сделал, он не был уверен ни в чём. Когда ты вынужден постоянно задумываться о правильности своего поступка, неуверенность охватывает тебя, пожирая изнутри. Наверное, люди чувствуют подобное ежечасно, такое не может не свести с ума. Бедный Элрос, его брат, выбравший судьбу человека, если ему не раз пришлось испытать подобную двойственность.

Эрейнион бесшумно подошёл сзади. Элронд ощутил его присутствие по лёгкому движению пропахшего металлом воздуха.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это такое? - проговорил тихо король, и звук его голоса будто собрался в шарик у самого уха Элронда. Обычно грохот в здешних цехах стоял оглушительный, и стены были покрыты материалом, поглощающим шум, дабы уберечь слух рабочих. Но теперь колоссальные станки молчали, лишь в соседнем цеху ещё гудели генераторы, снабжая Эрегион энергией.  
\- Да, мне хорошо знакомы эти машины, - Элронд склонил голову и потёр переносицу. - Маглор позволял нам с братом сидеть в кабине своей. Чудо инженерной мысли эльдар Валинора.  
\- А Маэдрос позволял? - Гил-галад почувствовал исходящие от своего помощника волны растерянности, и положил руки ему на талию, а подбородок на плечо.  
\- А Маэдрос не позволял, - тяжело выдохнул эльфинит. - Он говорил, позволять чужому садиться в кабину твоего боевого робота - всё равно, что позволять соваться чужими руками в промежность к твоей жене.  
\- Как по-феанорингски поэтично, - хмыкнул Эрейнион.  
Элронд положил руку себе на загривок и нервно сжал пальцами напряжённые жилы.  
\- У них вот тут… были вживлены разъёмы. Они сливались со своими машинами в одно целое. Я до сих пор не могу представить, как такое осуществимо.  
\- Если бы Тварь не утащила тело Келебримбора, ты бы смог разобраться с этим устройством?  
Элронд задрожал всем телом, склонив голову совсем низко и стискивая пальцами виски.  
\- Не напоминай, - простонал он жалобно, и Гил-галад стал разминать его напряжённые плечи.  
\- Расслабься, - заговорил он ещё более низким, бархатным голосом. - Это машина Глорфинделя. Чистотел. Смотри, Келебримбор даже знак Дома не стёр с его груди.  
\- Он скорее нарисовал его заново. Робот блестит, как золотая чаша в музее, - отозвался Элронд, стараясь привести нервы в порядок и улыбнуться. Накрыл на пару мгновений пальцы Эрейниона своими и стиснул их в дружеском жесте.  
\- У нас остался Глорфиндель. Целый живой носитель разъёма для боевого робота, - проговорил Гил-галад с победной интонацией.  
\- Но как мы вывезем отсюда эту штуку?! Я не представляю, как это можно вытащить наружу, не приведя её в движение. А заставить её двигаться может только Глорфиндель.

Гил-галад задумчиво осматривал машину в гигантском ангаре, его руки покоились у Элронда на талии, но постепенно соскальзывали, потому что эльфинит отодвигался к поручню смотрового балкона. Элронд заворожено смотрел в синие стёкла кабины Чистотела.  
\- Как хорошо, что Тварь не успела забрать его. Саурон в боевом роботе нолдор, думаю, стал бы таким же непобедимым, каким был при Мелькоре.  
\- Хорошо, что удалось уничтожить его машины, - Эрейнион отступил от Элронда и заговорил более деловым тоном. - Как думаешь, у нас получится погрузить Чистотел на поезд? Поднять его несколькими транспортными вертолётами будет очень сложно.  
\- Могу себе представить, - ответил Элронд. – Но я что-нибудь придумаю.

Поезд тащился медленно. Тяжёлый груз будто тянул его обратно в Эрегион. Элронд уединился в личном купе и смотрел в окно, пытаясь достигнуть примирения с самим собой в любовании неспешно проплывающими пейзажами. Воспоминания серой нитью вплелись в зелёную ленту леса и голубую неба. Приятный в любую секунду своего звучания голос Маглора, который говорил, словно пел, и пел, словно рассказывал, звучал в его памяти, как никогда отчётливо.

\- Элронд, осторожнее, не упади, там нет поручней! Элрос, как ты туда уже успел забраться?!  
Синий, с облупившейся местами до тёмно-серого металла краской, гигантский боевой робот стоял на заднем дворе поместья. Медленно умирал в бездействии, как и его пилот. Хотя Маглора радовала мирная жизнь. Больше на собственного облезлого робота был похож Маэдрос. Высокой мрачной скалой в рыжей осенней листве он возвышался у крыльца, запахнувшись в чёрный плащ. Прижимал под ним к груди механическую почти по локоть правую руку и смотрел на лазающих по машине брата эльфинитов-подростков, будто это были проникшие в их дом орчата.

Как-то Элрос забрался на середину его некогда рыжего, как пламенный закат, Нельяфинвэ. Маэдрос в секунду взлетел за ним следом, хотя и духа его не было слышно, когда Элрос только задумал свою проделку и подкрался к машине. Если бы не окрик Маглора, Маэдрос скинул бы парня одним рывком. А лететь до земли было уже метров шесть, не меньше. Старший принц Первого Дома нолдор подтянул визжащего от страха Элроса за ногу, пихнул подмышку и быстро спустился на землю. И уже там задал трёпку.  
\- Даже приближаться к нему не смейте, - сказал нолдо перепуганному Элронду и набычившемуся Элросу, которых держал в охапку Маглор, чтобы брат до них не добрался.  
\- Это моя машина. Никто не имеет права её трогать, а тем более лезть в кабину.  
Элрос после взбучки неделю обходил третьими коридорами не то что самого Маэдроса, а даже его комнату.

\- Ты прямо музей из Канафинвэ устроил, брат, - проговорил с лёгкой ехидцей в голосе Маэдрос. Маглор насупился, но выпрямился и гордо выпятил грудь.  
\- Это ты из своего сделал неприкосновенную жену!  
\- А что, вполне себе, - пожал Маэдрос плечами.  
\- Только не забывай, что это она! - Маглор вдруг игриво накинулся на него сзади, обхватив шею руками. - Имеет тебя своим контактом вот сюда!  
Зарылся пальцами старшему брату в волосы, нащупал там что-то и принялся ритмично тыкать одним пальцем в основание черепа.  
Обиженный Элрос убежал ещё несколько минут назад, а Элронд, заворожённый неожиданным проявлением братской теплоты между этими двумя, внимательно следил за действиями феанорингов.  
\- Давно уже не имела, - Маэдрос не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся от щекотки. - Маглор, прекрати. Мне не приятно.  
\- Всё ты врёшь, тебе приятно! - продолжал веселиться его братец. Маэдрос тряхнул головой, и в этот момент Элронд впервые увидел блеснувший за рыжими волосами стальной диск диаметром чуть шире ободка глаза.

Вечером того же дня Элронд подкрался к Маглору.  
\- А у тебя тоже есть такая штука на голове? - спросил он загадочным голосом. Маглор не сразу его понял и удивлённо отложил книгу, позволяя ребёнку устроиться удобнее у себя на коленях.  
\- Ну вот, - Элронд вытянулся и заглянул ему за голову, тоже зарылся пальцами в длинные, чёрные, как смола, шелковистые волосы, наткнулся там на гладкий диск.  
\- Вон ты о чём? Ну конечно, такая штука есть у всех, у кого есть боевой робот, - ответил Маглор с улыбкой и чуть наклонился, чтобы Элронду было удобнее рыться в его волосах.  
В центре выступающего над кожей диска был наглухо закрытый разъём не шире кончика элрондова мизинца.  
\- Но тут всё закрыто. Что там внутри?  
\- Переходник для нервов. Конечно, закрыто. Он открывается только, когда приближается контакт моего робота.  
\- И вы что, даже не можете с твоим братом поменяться машинами?  
\- Можем. Я неправильно выразился. Любой обладатель разъёма может подключиться к любой машине.  
\- Даже к балрогу?!  
\- Этого не знаю - не проверял, - Маглор усмехнулся и снова усадил Элронда к себе на колени. - Только делать такие разъёмы умели мой отец и несколько обученных им специалистов. Последним из них был мой младший брат Куруфин. Все погибли.  
Элронд поймал на себе вмиг ставший серьёзным взгляд феаноринга. Ему показалось, что в синих глазах заблестели слёзы, и тут Маглор прижал его голову к своему плечу.  
\- Я очень любил своих братьев, - прошептал он. - И люблю вас, потому что вы напоминаете мне их всех. Всех пятерых погибших братьев.  
У Элронда комок подступил к горлу, и он заплакал. Ребёнку пока ещё не стыдно было плакать в присутствие другого мужчины.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - проговорил он, крепко обняв Маглора за шею.

Много лет позже он узнал, что его мать не погибла, а сбежала с сильмариллем, из-за которого напали на их дом феаноринги. И что Маэдрос выторговал у неё их с Элросом в обмен на проклятое творение своего отца, из-за которого погибли почти все его младшие братья. Он отпустил Эльвинг с тем, что она так страстно хотела унести с собой, забрав её детей себе. Потому что Маглор выл и цеплялся ободранными руками за его рукава, умоляя найти и спасти детей, которые им встретились во время кровавого штурма. Маглор хотел воспитать заново своих младших братьев.  
А потом, по правилам несдержанной клятвы их поглотила тьма.

* * *

Гномов тем временем интересовало, по какой такой причине им пришлось потерять Морию, и что это за мутная история с Кольцами Саурона. Несколько этих приборов остались и у их народа, но эльфы определённо забрали себе самые сильные. По официальной версии Келебримбор, эльф-нолдо, руководивший проектом под началом проклятой Твари, прикинувшейся посланником валар, отдал три главных Кольца Гил-галаду и его родственничкам. Но всем гномам было известно, что Келебримбор относился к любым гномам гораздо лучше, чем к своим сородичам, жившим за пределами его города-завода. И по слухам, дошедшим до Трора от его родственников, этот Аннатар, оказавшийся Сауроном, тоже вёл себя более чем достойно и со своим учеником, и с его подчинёнными нолдор и гномами. Не важно, что хотел провернуть этот морготов ублюдок, история с Келебримбором и передачей главных Колец казалась гномам грязной. Они бы скорее поверили, что тот по собственной воле отдал эти Кольца своим друзьям гномам. Но не Гил-галаду, который вечно его отовсюду гнал, как сына отщепенцев.

Трор надеялся не только официально следить за ходом работ над новым сооружением, но и неофициально заполучить некоторые сведения посредством дружественной синдарской семьи Орофера. Трандуил же ни о чём подобном не подозревал. Король гномов произвёл на него впечатление очередного спонтанного поклонника. И весьма богатого, надо сказать, поклонника/

\- Ну и как поживает король Зеленолесья? - Глорфиндель в зелёной мраке, пронизанном жёлтыми отблесками уличного фонаря и света из окон администрации, выглядел таинственным зверем из упомянутой им страны.  
\- Хорошо. По-моему, он собрался заключить с соседскими гномами большую сделку. Никогда ещё не видел его и Трора разом такими довольными, - Ренди обвёл взглядом крону дерева над головой. Он и его военный инструктор стояли в укромном уголке под молодым вязом, чья листва пропускала достаточно света от фонарей и при этом надёжно укрывала тенью от чужих взглядов.  
Глорфиндель не нашёлся, что ответить, чтобы поддержать, грозящий стать непонятным для него, разговор о политических союзах, и Трандуил поспешил прервать его замешательство.  
\- Смотри, что мне подарил король гномов, - он закатал рукав и показал часы. В последний момент Ренди пришло в голову, что это может расстроить Гролфинделя, но желание похвастаться дорогим подарком пересилило здравый смысл. Глорфиндель, правда, совершенно не разбирался в драгоценностях.  
\- Красивая цацка, - кивнул он. – Тебе идёт.  
Ренди растерянно улыбнулся.  
\- Во всяком случае, пока ты носишь военную форму, - ухмыльнулся Глорфиндель. – Когда ты снова вырядишься в свои гламурные шмотки, тебе пойдут скорее тоненькие цепочки.  
Он подхватил его на руки прямо, как тот стоял, столбиком, и покружил на месте. Ренди задел головой ветки и недовольно вскрикнул. Глорф рассмеялся и поставил его обратно.  
\- Не шуми, чтобы твой отец нас не заметил. Со мной он вряд ли захочет заключать союз.  
\- Он хорошо к тебе относится, - сказал Ренди, деловито отряхиваясь, как только оказался снова на ногах. Вдруг он обернулся и задержал немигающий взгляд на своём инструкторе. Что-то внутри само приняло за него хулиганское решение. Ренди пронзила идея, что подразнить важного Трора было бы очень забавно. Он-то себе выдумывал, что принцу Зеленолесья может быть интересно с его племянницами, да и вообще с гномами. Отцу, может быть, и интересно. А Трандуилу в гномах больше всего нравилось их мастерство в добыче и обработке драгоценностей. Живыми из плоти и крови его всё же привлекали только эльфы. Особенно этот, не менее крепкий и широкоплечий, чем гном, но высокий и ладный златоволосый нолдо.

\- А у тебя есть камера? – спросил Трандуил заговорщицким шепотом.  
\- Какая камера? – Глорфиндель удивлённо нахмурился.  
\- Видео-камера. Веб-камера в планшете, например.  
\- А, такая. Есть, конечно. И в телефоне есть.  
\- А фотографии там есть? – Ренди тут же заинтересованно заёрзал на матрасе, сбивая простыню в кучу.  
\- Есть. А зачем тебе?  
Принц кокетливо покраснел, опуская голову, чтобы спрятать лукавую улыбку.  
\- Давай поиграем в кинопробы. Ты будешь режиссёр, а я – начинающий актёр.  
Глорфиндель некоторое время смотрел на него так, словно не понимает, о чём речь, и куда тот клонит.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя сфотографировал? То есть, снял на камеру? – он тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести собственные мысли в порядок.  
\- И это тоже, - мурлыкнул принц. – А потом у тебя будет целая запись того, как мы занимаемся любовью.  
И закусил губу, млея от собственной задумки.  
\- Какой ты, оказывается, затейник, - Глорфиндель, кажется, сам смутился от его предложения. – Погоди, кажется, у меня есть отдельная камера.  
Ренди часто покивал и взглянул на него искрящимися глазищами. Глорфиндель невольно сглотнул.  
\- А дай, пожалуйста, посмотреть фотки в твоём телефоне?  
Глорфиндель не счёл это решение предосудительным и протянул ему устройство, а сам вышел из комнаты.  
В памяти его телефона Трандуил не нашёл для себя ничего интересного. В «адресной книге» было всего несколько номеров, и все рабочие. А в памяти оказалось около десятка фотографий компании из нескольких эльфов разных полов, но одного возраста, естественно, с Глорфинделем во главе. Все они выглядели, как обычные фотографии дружеских вечеринок. Красивые эльфы, довольные и счастливые. А так же они были похожи на самых обыкновенных синдар и нолдор. Ни одного знакомого принцу представителя высшего общества. Глорфиндель на фотография так целомудренно тискал всю компанию, что Ренди и в голову не пришло, что у него может быть какая-то заковыристая личная жизнь. Принц разочарованно вздохнул, и тут как раз вернулся хозяин телефона.

\- Я не хочу играть в кинопробы. Я бы с тобой сыграл в другую игру, - сообщил Глорфиндель, устанавливая на стол маленькую камеру на прищепке. У самого щёки и кончики ушей пылали, а глаза светились радостным возбуждением.  
\- А это тоже нужно снимать на камеру?  
\- Да какая разница? Можно снимать, а можно не снимать, как ты захочешь.  
Ренди кивнул и подтянулся к нему поближе.  
\- Тогда рассказывай свои правила.

* * *

Элронд проснулся, пытаясь понять, где находится. В доме приёмного отца, в поезде или где-то ещё. Он сел, обернулся и встретился взглядом с Эрейнионом. Тот сам только что проснулся и сел на постели, судя по тому, как плавно качнулось назад его тело, и он упёрся спиной в стену.  
\- Плохой сон? - спросил Гил-галад прохладным тоном, от чего Элронд понял, что его король не старается быть участливым, его действительно заботит состояние его адъютанта, и он пытается избавиться от любых эмоций, не желая выдать себя.

Эрейнион знал, на что обрёк своего подчинённого, и готов был разделить его страдания, как свои собственные. Он сделал это для того, чтобы у молодого эльфинита был сильный друг, который всегда поддержит его. Самого Гил-галада не смог бы поддержать никто, и рано или поздно он наложил бы на себя руки.

Элронд отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Нет, не в этот раз.  
Эрейнион слез с узкой армейской койки и подошёл к его кровати, молча обнял за голову и прижал виском к солнечному сплетению.  
\- В этот раз мне просто снился дом, - пробормотал Элронд. И внутри у него всё напряглось, как натянутые струны.  
\- Дориат?  
\- Нет. Маглор… - Элронд закрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух, запах сына двоюродного брата Маэдроса.  
Должно быть, с первого дня их знакомства Элронд обманывал сам себя, но у него это выходило в совершенстве. Ему казалось, что он чует отголоски родных запахов, к которым привык почти с детства. Он обнял Гил-галада в ответ, крепко прижался руками к его талии и беззвучно заплакал. Эрейнион почувствовал горячую влагу на животе и принялся осторожно гладить его по шёлковым волосам.  
\- Ты не должен всю жизнь страдать, ты и так достаточно настрадался. В смерти Келебримбора виноват только я. Я отдал тебе приказ забрать у него Кольца. Я струсил, и мы это обсуждали уже много раз. Кто вместо меня станет королём нолдор? Я бы не смог пережить такого. А ты сможешь. У тебя есть я.

Элронд закусил край его майки в невыразимом отчаянии. Глорфиндель выглядел таким сильным, таким надёжным, ему хотелось обо всём рассказать, излить душу. Но Эрейнион запретил. Если Эрейнион оставит его, если он погибнет, Элронд сойдёт с ума со своей тайной!


	5. Королевские тайны

\- Как ты оцениваешь тактико-технические характеристики этого сооружения? – поинтересовался Трор, кивнув на нечто, напоминающее Ренди металлический муравейник размером с семиэтажный дом.  
\- Ээмм, вы только что меня спросили? – поинтересовался принц, удостоверяясь, что король гномов с ним разговаривает.  
\- Ну да. Будь ты на каких-то пол года моложе, я не стал бы этого делать, - гном дружелюбно улыбнулся собеседнику.  
\- Да какая разница? Я всё равно в этом ничего не смыслю! – воскликнул Ренди, сам не замечая, как трогательно розовеют его ушки и скулы.  
\- Пол года назад ты, и правда, ничего не смыслил в военном деле. Но теперь-то ты многое знаешь.  
Ренди только отмахнулся.  
\- Не знаю, с чего вы с отцом так решили, но я как был бездарем в этом вопросе, так им и остался.  
\- Ты слишком суров к себе, - Трор вдруг приобнял его за плечо. Но с разницей в их росте гному удалось дотянуться только до середины его руки чуть повыше плеча.  
\- Какой же ты высокий, - проговорил Трор. – Говорят, великий король синдар Тингол был самым высоким эльфом из когда-либо существовавших.  
Трандуил вдруг едва ощутимо напрягся.  
\- Ох, не волнуйтесь, милый принц! Сам я никогда его не видел! Но сама слуга валар обратила внимание на его красоту. Я только хотел сказать вам, как вы прекрасны. Я не имею ничего общего с теми гномами, что обидели короля Тингола.  
Трандуил нервно повёл локтём, пытаясь стряхнуть ладонь Трора. Но та не стряхивалась.  
\- Я ннне хочу вас обидеть неверными ассоциациями. Всё в порядке. Я сам плохо помню короля Тингола.  
Очертания экспериментального заграждения вдруг показались принцу настолько яркими и чёткими, словно он увидел их на бумаге перед самым носом. Он даже почти понял принципы его работы, которые только что пересказал ему Трор.  
А тот тем временем решил убрать руку и напоследок как бы невзначай провёл кончиками пальцев по спине Трандуила. И сделал это в опасной близости от его ягодиц, под самым ремнём.

Пока Ренди старался незаметно перевести дух, Трор даже отошёл от него на пару шагов и оперся о парапет.  
\- Прости мою бестактность, милый принц. Но могу я просить тебя об одной услуге?  
Трандуил почувствовал, как от волнения кровь застучала в висках. Нет, нет, никаких гномов в его постели! Он сойдёт с ума от стыда и ненависти к самому себе за предательство.  
Трор посмотрел на него и увидел, как тот побледнел и почти сравнялся цветом кожи с собственными волосами.  
\- О чём вы думаете, Ренди? Это не должно быть особо опасно. Просто нам, гномам, гораздо сложнее выяснить такие детали, чем вам. Вы же, в конце концов, все эльфы. И несмотря на все распри, доверяете друг другу.  
Трандуил растерянно сморгнул.  
\- Что? О чём вы?  
\- Я хотел попросить вас кое-что выяснить у Гил-галада или его помощника. Думаю, он тоже многое об этом знает, - Трор вдруг снова подошёл к нему и взял в свои крепкие, как тески, ладони его длинные тонкие пальчики. Трандуил смотрел на него во все глаза, растерявшись окончательно.  
\- Ваш отец так сильно не любит нолдор, что и приближаться к ним не желает. Поэтому я подумал, возможно вы сможете как-то ненавязчиво поговорить с ними об этом?  
\- О чём? – удивлённо сглотнул Ренди. И оказавшиеся неверными опасения словно провалились вниз по пищеводу.  
Гном воровато обернулся, а потом, оставив в своей ладони только одну руку Ренди, повлёк его за собой со смотровой площадки к лифту.  
\- Есть только одно надёжное место на этой базе, где я могу быть полностью уверен в безопасности нашего разговора. Моя машина.

Глорфиндель сначала пропустил мимо внимания то, что заметил. Он прошёл ещё несколько метров, а потом обернулся. Дверца большого, квадратного, как сами гномы, джипа была закрыта. За тонированными стёклами не было видно ничего. Нет, нет, Ренди не такой. Он эльф, и этим сказано всё. Во-первых, эльфы влюбляются раз и на всю жизнь. А во вторых, какой эльф станет иметь отношения такого рода с гномом?! Нонсенс. К тому же, Трандуил принадлежал к королевской семье. Мало ли о чём может понадобиться поговорить королю гномов с принцем соседних земель. В политику Глорфиндель предпочитал влезать только на своём Чистотеле, и когда его король уже отдавал приказ стрелять. Вот с этого момента Глорфиндель мог себе позволить считать, что что-то в ней понимает.

Трандуил и Трор сидели на заднем сиденье, оно было едва ли не шире койки Глорфинделя, только разделено подлокотниками и столешницей, за что Ренди был безмерно благодарен королю гномов. Тот уселся во второе кресло и не стал затаскивать его к себе на колени или что-то вроде того. Зато Трор, сухо пояснив, что для начала собирается Ренди кое-что показать, включил и настроил экран панели напротив.  
Пассажирский салон был более чем достоин короля гномов. С двумя парами сидений, расположенных друг напротив друга, отделанный бордовой кожей, металлом цвета бронзы и чёрным пластиком, он подавлял Ренди.  
На включившемся экране тоже отобразились какие-то мрачные переходы в духе гномьих заводских подземелий. Трор отвернулся к окну, давая всем своим видом понять, что не собирается ничего пояснять, пока Ренди сам всё не посмотрит.  
Звук у здешних колонок был слабый, и Ренди пришлось замереть, чтобы как следует всё расслышать.  
Запись выглядела так, будто её делали на статичную камеру. Она не имела художественной ценности. Услышав много незнакомых металлургических терминов, Ренди понял, что это записи экспериментов и испытаний.  
Кроме гномьих стен на экране то и дело появлялся один и тот же гном, и что удивительно, один и тот же эльф. Он был явно из нолдор, высокий, крепкий почти как Глорфиндель, только немного уже в талии, словно у него под кожей не было ни капли жира, одни подсушенные мышцы. У эльфа были длинные чёрные волосы, высокие точёные скулы и светлые глаза. Он выглядел одновременно и царственно-прекрасно и опасно-дико, как свойственно его народу. Но одет этот благородный нолдо был совсем просто, в чёрный рабочий комбинезон и защитный фартук кузнеца. Иногда вместо фартука был светло-серый халат и защитная маска. Часто этот эльф пояснял что-то прямо в камеру, обращаясь к тому, кто стоял за кадром. Почти всегда это был некто Нарви, судя по имени, гном. Наверное, тот, что чаще всего мелькал в кадре вместе с эльфом. Иногда это был кто-то другой, к кому он обращался с большим почтением, и взгляд его влюблено мутнел.  
Эльф ковал новые сплавы, а однажды всыпал в какой-то сурового вида агрегат свинцово-серый парашек, и после оглушительного грохота и помех достал из другого отделения агрегата правильной формы прозрачный камень едва умещающийся в двух его ладонях.  
\- Это умопомрачительно, Аннатар! – воскликнул он после этого в камеру. – Всё так, как ты и сказал! Валар прислали нам бесценный подарок в лице тебя.  
В самом конце этой записи загадочный собеседник черноволосого эльфа на пару секунд заступил в поле видимости объектива. Он был ещё выше нолдо, его кожа была смуглее эльфийской, словно он сам был отлит из бронзы, а волосы красивого красно-золотистого цвета, длинные, лоснящиеся, как дорогой мех, бросали тёплую тень на его лицо. Трандуил так и не сумел его толком рассмотреть.

Когда эта запись кончилась, Трор всё так же безмолвно прикоснулся к панели и запустил вторую. Она была заметно светлее, явно делалась на открытом воздухе. По экрану бежали частые помехи, снимали издалека и вдруг наехали камерой на жуткую картину, сути которой Ренди не сразу разобрал.  
Тот самый черноволосый нолдо выглядел так, будто его сначала избили, а потом местами содрали кожу. И он не выглядел живым. Он висел голый и распятый на фасаде чёрного бронетранспортёра, а рядом стояла фигура, закованная в чёрную шипастую броню, будто двуногий танк. Трандуил знал, чья это броня, и кто находится внутри. Это была силовая броня Саурона, Врага, слуги Моргота, пытающегося захватить власть над всей Ардой, единоличного диктатора и тирана, который нынче угрожал порабощением всех свободных народов их прекрасной планеты. Только Ренди ещё ни разу не видел его без шлема, а тут он стоял, держа его в левой руке. Дымный ветер трепал его золотистые волосы.  
\- Это Аннатар?! Тот самый Аннатар, про которого говорил нолдо в предыдущей записи?!  
\- Да. Мы все слишком поздно поняли, что Аннатар – это Саурон. Но ты досмотри, здесь ещё не всё.  
Сквозь помехи и размытие максимального приближения стало видно, что Саурон оскалился прямо в камеру. Будто заметил, что его снимают. И выражение его лица было совсем не злым, оно было похоже на морду львицы, только что обнаружившей в пыли своего разорванного львёнка. Беспомощная ярость, гнев вперемешку со слезами. Он скалился, как сумасшедший и едва не плакал. Затем он с силой пнул бронетранспортёр в колесо, нацепил шлем и запрыгнул на крышу машины. Заорал что-то на тёмном наречии, и изображение стремительно стало отдаляться. По каменный уступам вниз устремились полчища орков в чёрной, отменной броне и с мощным оружием. Настоящая армия Чёрного Властелина.  
\- Это запись штурма Эрегиона, когда Элронд отбил его у Саурона. Наши разведчики смогли это заснять прежде, чем разведка получеловека не отогнала их. Странное у Саурона было выражение лица, правда?  
Трандуил сглотнул, как пыльным мешком ударенный увиденным. Он медленно кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, погружаясь в депрессивное состояние.  
\- Зачем вы мне это показали?  
\- Тот парень, что работал с гномами в первой записи – Келебримбор, внук Феанора. Ты же знаешь про него?  
\- Ну да, его убил Саурон за то, что он не захотел отдать ему свою часть их совместных разработок.  
\- Это официальная версия, - кивнул Трор. – Но я знаю, что Келебримбор относился к эльфам не из своего Эрегиона хуже, чем к гномам. И этот Аннатар…  
Гном задумчиво потёр подбородок, перетирая чёрные атласные волоски аккуратной бороды.  
\- Или я ничего не понимаю во взаимоотношениях, или Аннатар сам очень хорошо относился к Келебримбору. И в записи от наших разведчиков видно, что Саурону плохо.  
\- Но тогда зачем он повесил того, к кому хорошо относился, вместо знамени? – Трандуил не сдержался и поморщился от отвращения.  
Трор в свою очередь нахмурился и плотно сцепил пальцы в замок.  
\- Чтобы показать своим врагам, что их руководство сделало с неподвластным им эльфом, который заключил союз со слугой Моргота?  
\- Но он же не знал, что это Саурон! И потом передал свои разработки Гил-агаладу!  
\- А по своей ли воле?  
Взгляды гнома и эльфа встретились. Трандуил поражённый догадкой, которую вселил в него Трор, забыл закрыть рот, и пару раз обессилено ахнул. Сейчас в салоне личного автомобиля Трора происходило нечто настолько политическое, что гном и думать забыл, о красоте принца Зеленолесья.  
\- Когда Гил-Галад получил эти так называемые Кольца, Элронд тут же выбил по его приказу Гортхаура из Эрегиона. А у нас в Мории вдруг завёлся балрог. И не тот маленький, что обычно не вылезает из теплицы у подножия какого-нибудь дремлющего вулкана, а балрог внутри проклятой машины Саурона. Здоровенная тварь, способная в считанные часы разнести целый уровень Мории. По какой причине произошло так, что гномы оказались вытеснены из Эрегиона и Мории? Что там хотели от нас утаить нолдор?!  
Трандуил опустил голову и потёр лоб.  
\- Сотни вопросов, оставшихся без ответа. И вот о чём я хотел попросить лично тебя, как принца Зеленолесья. Твой отец не станет этого делать, да и ему никогда не доверятся Гил-галад и Элронд. Но у тебя есть шанс втереться к ним в доверие и раз и в очередной раз выяснить степень вероломства нолдор.  
Трандуил закусил губу.  
\- Они никогда не воспримут меня всерьёз, - пробормотал он, вспоминая поведение Глорфинделя прошлой ночью. – Мы всего лишь синдар, необразованные дикари, которые заблудились по пути в космопорт.  
Трандуил горько усмехнулся.  
\- Это нолдор принесли с собой на Арду войну. Это они примчались вслед за Мелькором и устроили тут совместный погром. И хотят продолжать эту войну до скончания времён. Не зря валар забрали их. Наверное, рассчитывали сдерживать. Но Мелькор выманил их сюда, надеясь со временем построить свою армию против валар. А эти гады оказались настолько своевольными, что даже ему не захотели подчиняться. Нолдор хотят только воевать. Но я знаю, что ты и твой отец не такие, вы хотите мира своему народу. Как и я – своему. Гил-галад прогнал внука Феанора в надежде, что тот вдоволь наскитавшись, вернётся к нему и покорится. А тот вместо этого нашёл себе друзей среди гномом и зажил припеваючи. Гил-галад чуть от зависти не треснул и решил отомстить.  
\- А как же Кольца? Саурон хотел захватить с помощью них весь мир! – жалобно простонал Ренди, путаясь в фактах и домыслах короля гномов.  
\- Откуда нам знать? Может, он просто хотел расправиться с непокорными нолдор, из-за которых погиб его повелитель.  
\- А вы говорили об этом с отцом?  
\- Да, - Трор откинулся в угол между боковой панелью и спинкой, закинул ногу на ногу и вновь очень серьёзно посмотрел на Ренди.  
\- Вы ведь понимаете, насколько опасные домыслами сейчас со мной поделились?  
Гном медленно кивнул. У него было очень серьёзное, словно вырубленное из камня искусным мастером лицо. Гномы хотя и являли собой приземистых ширококостных существ с пропорциями квадрата, но их сотворили с любовью и стремлением к красоте. И наделили их этим самым стремлением. Несмотря на бороду и излишнюю даже по мнение Ренди тягу к роскоши, гномы, а особенно их король, не были лишены вкуса и были не менее прекрасными созданиями, чем эльфы. Только в своём роде.  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Трандуил, - проговорил очень тихо Трор. – Я хотел бы предложить тебе выпить, но подозреваю, сейчас ты не согласишься.  
Трандуил нервно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Да уж, вы правы на счёт выпивки. Я и сам не против промочить горло, но рискую подавиться от потрясения.  
\- Я действительно хочу доверять тебе и твоему отцу. Вы мне крайне симпатичны. Обсуди моё предложение вместе с отцом.  
Но когда сразу после его слов в салон ввалился ещё и Орофер, устраиваясь в кресло, развёрнутое спиной к водителю, Трандуил поднял вверх руки, будто отгораживаясь от враждебного мира.  
\- Да вы уже обо всём договорились за меня! Вам просто нужен шпион! Но поверьте мне, я понятия не имею, как втереться в доверие к Эрейниону!  
\- Ренди, я знаю про Глорфинделя. А Гил-галад рассчитывает вернуть его после реабилитации в военные советники.  
Трандуил густо покраснел и вылетел из машины, как пробка из шампанского.

* * *

\- Что ты думаешь о новых офицерах нандор?  
\- Без торжественной церемонии посвящения они ещё не офицеры, - Элронд повёл плечом. Гил-галад отошёл от большого панорамного окна, открывающего вид на всю базу.  
\- А об их принце?  
Элронд задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Тебя интересует моё мнение по поводу его прогресса по части стрелковой подготовки?  
\- Нет, вообще.  
\- Хорошо. Что я, по-твоему, могу думать о гламурной цаце, которая в своей жизни ничего, серьёзнее драки в ночном клубе, не видала?  
\- Вот об этом я тебя и спрашивал, - Гил-галад улыбнулся. – Тебе многое пришлось пережить. Но ты не должен из-за этого начать считать себя лучше других. Опытнее – да, этого у тебя не отнять. Но не умнее и достойнее.  
\- С чего это вдруг ты решил начать читать мне мораль? Моё отношение к Келебримбору, помнится, тебя полностью устраивало.  
\- Но ты ведь не хочешь больше повторять подобное приключение? – дипломатично поинтересовался Эрейнион, хотя изначально хотел сказать другое.  
\- Только если Трандуил свяжется с Сауроном, - фыркнул Элронд.  
\- Не свяжется. Он не отрекается от собственного отца, а его отец в свою очередь заключает союз с гномами.  
\- Келебримбор тоже с этого начал.  
\- Нет, он начал с отречения от отца. Наверное, на него плохо повлияло обращение Куруфина с твоей бабкой.  
Элронд закатил глаза.  
\- К чему сейчас все эти исторические экскурсы?  
\- А представь, твоим дедом мог быть феаноринг, а не человек? – Гил-галад игриво закусил губу, а Элронд вдруг зашвырнул в него подвернувшийся под руку телефон.  
\- Тогда я был бы очень, очень злой. И вообще был бы не я, и не здесь.  
\- И Сурон захватил бы власть над Ардой. Ты, такой, какой ты есть, и ты спас Арду, - Гил-галад поймал телефон на лету. Элронд принялся ковыряться ногтём в столешнице.  
\- Конечно, великий герой, глашатай Гил-галада, - Элронд встал со стула и прошёлся взад вперёд по кабинету. – А Трандуил идиот, вот что я о нём думаю.

Этой ночью небо было чистым и полным звёзд. Самое время сидеть на крыше и любоваться созвездиями.  
\- Звезду Амана отсюда не видно в это время года, - зачем-то сообщил Гил-галад, хотя Элронд не просил говорить, он и сам знал об этом. – Тебе бы хотелось видеть её каждую ночь?  
\- Я и так вижу одну прекрасную звезду и её свет каждую ночь и каждый день, - вдруг проговорил на удивление потеплевшим голосом адъютант. Он подобрался под бок к Эрейниону и обнял его за талию.  
\- Элронд, я хочу раскрыть тебе одну свою тайну, раз уж мы с тобой стали так близки. Хотя я всегда думал, что она отдалит нас. По крайней мере, тебя. Ты так трепетно относишься ко всему, что связанно с сыновьями Феанора.  
\- А что тебя связывает с ними, кроме твоего отца?  
\- На самом деле он не мой отец.  
\- Что?! – Элронд поражённо вскинулся. – Фингон, глава всех нолдор Арды?! Но это… невозможно! Ты очень на него похож!  
Эрейнион пожал плечами.  
\- Он мой дядя, это нормально. Ну и приёмный отец. На самом деле мой отец – Ородрет. И вот тут я не знаю, что произошло, и что заставило моего родного отца отдать меня Фингону. На самом деле у Фингона никогда не было жены. Он любил только Маэдроса. А мне в детстве говорили, что моя мать умерла.  
Гил-галад вдруг смутился и обнял сам себя за плечи.  
\- Теперь, наверное, я потерял для тебя часть привлекательности.  
\- Что за ерунда? Мне нравилось, что ты сын Фингона, лучшего друга Маэдроса только поначалу! – Элронд осёкся и задумался, краснея.  
– Маэдрос нас всех поимел, - пробормотал он задумчиво.  
\- Что?  
\- А потом окончательно свихнулся и бросил нас всех, чтобы вернуться к тем, кого всю жизнь любил.

* * *

Первым его любовником оказался Маэдрос. Он перепутал его с Элросом. Вернее это Элрос подставил его, вырядившись в тот день так же, как Элронд. Ему не очень нравились длинные волосы, но ему очень нравилось сбивать с толку феанорингов. Поэтому Элронд обычно выглядел так, как считал нужным, а Элросу приходилось выглядеть так же, как Элронд. Хотя зачастую он проводил с ним беседы, и они заключали компромисс. Иначе в этом доме попросту было бы три Маглора. Элронду очень нравилось во всём походить на своего приёмного отца. Элрос же не хотел быть похожим ни на Маглора, ни на Маэдроса. Но его устраивала схожесть с братом.  
Элрос в очередной раз что-то сделал Маэдросу, и тот, полный немой ярости, рыскал по дому в его поисках, когда наткнулся на Элронда. Маэдрос был такой злой, что Элронд даже не успел толком понять, что происходит, когда психованный нолдо загнал его в подвал и припёр к стенке.  
А Маэдрос очнулся только тогда, когда насухо протолкнул в него свой член почти на половину. Тощего молодого эльфа трясло под ним, как в лихорадке. Маэдрос вырвался из него и развернул к себе лицом.  
\- Так ты, правда, Элронд?! – прошептал он так оглушительно, что Элронд едва не прикусил язык, и без того напуганный до полусмерти.  
Видимо, с Элросом у них уже что-то было, раз Маэдрос так по свойски обошёлся со вторы близнецом.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал растерянно рыжий. Но вместо того, чтобы оставить парня в покое, он облизал два пальца, подхватил его под коленку и пропихнул эти пальцы обратно в его дырочку. – Я думал, у Маглора с тобой есть что-то большее, чем высокодуховные отношения. Я и позабыл, что Маглор может быть таким нерешительным.  
\- Ммммаэдрос, ты не мог бы?.. – робко попросил Элронд, а потом задумался над словами Маэдроса и понял, что был бы совсем не против оказаться в постели Маглора.  
\- Интересно, зачем он тебя бережёт? – рыжий будто и не слушал его. – Ждёт, пока тебя трахнет твой братец?  
Элронд сглотнул, поражённый такой перспективой.  
\- Ладно, всё приходится делать в этом доме самому. Как, впрочем, и раньше.  
Элронд не стал сопротивляться. Маэдрос пугал его настолько, что он впадал в ступор от их близости. Маэдрос подавлял.

Маглор рассказывал Элронду, какой его старший брат раньше был хороший. Он был лучшим в их семье. Самым добрым, самым сильным, самым смелым. Но гибель отца и остальных братьев оставили на нём сильный отпечаток. Он будто пытался примерить на себя роль каждого из них, вернуть их в мир живых. Словно играл в раздвоение личности, и в один прекрасный момент доигрался. Это пошатнуло его психическое здоровье.

Но Маэдрос по-прежнему был сногсшибательно красивым. К тому же, Элронд не раз был невольным свидетелем близости его и Маглора. Маэдрос предпочитал не сдерживать свои потребности, видимо, это тоже входило в его сумасшествие. А Маглора Элронд очень любил, и очень хотел на него походить. Потому оказавшись неожиданно для себя на его месте, юный эльф решил, что так и должно быть.

Когда Маэдрос вошёл в него первый раз, было больно обоим. Но когда Маэдрос понял, что имеет дело не с привычным Элросом (который обожал злить его, чем безумно раздражал), он стал очень нежным и заботливым. Своими ласками он заставил Элронда хотеть его, желать, чтобы он снова проник в него, слиться с ним в одно целое, чтобы этот жуткий, поломанный как физически, так и душевно, но всё ещё красивый нолдо накрыл его своим сильным телом.

\- Встань на четвереньки, - приказал Маэдрос. Элронд послушно выбрался из угла и сделал, что он сказал. Маэдрос подтянул его за бёдра, раздвинул влажным большим пальцем его дырочку. В сумраке подвала все цвета слились в сплошной серый, и Маэдрос мог различить только поблескивающую слюну. Он сплюнул на собственный член и вновь прижался головкой к подрастянутому отверстию. Элронд ахнул, непроизвольно напрягшись, но Маэдрос на этот раз легко преодолел сопротивление. Натянув его до половины, рыжий замер, обхватил его талию двумя руками: горячей живой и тёплой искусственной.  
\- Собери волосы на одну сторону, - проговорил он всё тем же спокойным повелительным тоном. Элронд медленно склонил голову и сдвинул все волосы на правое плечо, открывая спину и часть шеи. Маэдрос кивнул, хотя Элронд и не мог видеть этого жеста.  
\- Хорошо. Тебе больно?  
\- Да.  
\- Терпеть сможешь?  
Элронд прерывисто выдохнул, не зная, что лучше ответить Маэдросу, правду или то, что он хочет услышать? Потому что отпускать его он явно не собирался.  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Тебе понравится, когда привыкнешь.

Элронду действительно понравилось. Потому что постепенно тупые толчки в его теле стали доставлять больше удовольствия, чем боли, и его член налился кровью и почти прижался к животу. Элронду очень хотелось стиснуть его рукой, но он боялся лишний раз шелохнуться. А Маэдрос просто почувствовал его реакцию, он поднял его, перехватывая под грудь. Опустил живую руку на его член и стал трахать, стоя на коленях и отдрачивая ему. Маэдрос умело то доводил его до предоргазменного состояния, когда у Элронда всё белело перед глазами, то словно забывал, предаваясь собственному удовольствию. И в итоге позволил ему кончить только одновременно с собой.  
А потом обернул в свою рубашку и отнёс в спальню. Отер там сонного влажным полотенцем и уже собирался оставить засыпать, когда Элронд решил уточнить:  
\- Почему Маглор не сделал этого со мной раньше?  
Маэдрос неопределённо пожал плечами.  
\- Я нравлюсь тебе больше, чем ему?  
\- Нет. Просто я более решительный, - рыжий самодовольно улыбнулся, будто оскалившийся тигр. – А Маглору самому нравится быть снизу.  
Маэдрос жадно лизнул верхнюю губу.  
\- Только учти. Быть сверху с Маглором могу только я.


	6. Великий воин нолдор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Непосредственно предшествовавшие события описаны тут: http://archiveofourown.org/works/697425/chapters/1450405

Кроме ощущения невосполнимой утраты Трандуила теперь преследовало ещё и чувство осквернённости. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось просто лечь и умереть. И единственным, что держало его от расставания с бренным телом, была необходимость вернуть оставшихся бойцов Зеленолесья их семьям в родных зелёных пущах живыми. Весь прошедший день после того, как он пришёл в себя и смог уверенно стоять на ногах, облачённый в плод сомнительной связи — сборный комплект брони капитана Нимрода и капрала Галиона — Трандуил двигался, будто на автопилоте. Но с наступлением темноты его охватил необъяснимый ступор.  
— Отдай приказ встать на отдых. Орков уже давно не видно, а бойцы измотаны до предела, — прошептал, временно потерявший от стресса голос Ренди капитану, и Нимрод, послушно кивнув, повернулся к отряду и велел разворачивать лагерь.  
Сам Трандуил очень хотел спать, но не мог. Ему всюду мерещился чёрный силуэт Врага. Само тело несчастного эльфа сигнализировало, что именно это чудовище сделало с ним что-то противоестественное.  
В тщетной попытке расслабиться, чтобы отдохнуть хотя бы пару часов и позволить собственному пылающему разуму перезапуститься, Ренди сидел у входа в офицерскую палатку и вглядывался в темноту низкорослого больного леса, когда над его вершинами показалась гигантская тёмная фигура. Молодой король решил, что от переутомления и стресса у него наконец-то начались галлюцинации. И если бы не выставленные в первую смену часовые, странная машина натворила бы по незнанию дел. Двое рядовых включили мощные прожекторы, посчитав, что терять им уже нечего, и если это вражеская машина, то они всё равно обречены. По расчётам офицеров, они уже должны были совсем близко подойти к аэродрому нолдор, и это мог быть его охранник.  
Гигантских механических бойцов не использовали уже очень давно. Даже Саурон лишился всех своих машин подобного рода, поэтому и со стороны эльфов в них не было острой необходимости. А за прошедшее время эльфы и вовсе утратили технологии их проектирования и обслуживания. Ходили сомнительные слухи, что где-то у Гил-Галада ещё завалялась пара-тройка таких машин. Вроде бы не была утрачена боевая машина леди Галадриэль. Но она давно использовалась лишь как памятник боевой славе её родичей в городе её мужа, в котором она осела после замужества.  
Перепуганные часовые выхватили лучами прожекторов огромную изящную фигуру серебристо-жёлтого боевого робота, который будто в растерянности остановился, занеся ногу в очередном колоссальном шаге над самой крышей офицерской палатки. Высунувшийся из своего спального мешка Галион в ужасе вскрикнул, его страх подхватили ещё несколько бойцов, и вскоре весь лагерь в панике бесновался под ногами у легендарной машины, гуляя по её корпусу разного диаметра лучами фонариков.  
Судя по опознавательным знакам нолдор, боевая машина оказалась дружественной, и после некоторой заминки она отвела ногу в сторону и аккуратно ступила обратно в лес, стараясь повредить как можно меньше крупных растений. Потом гигантская копия своего загадочного пилота присела на корточки и безошибочно вытянула из толпы Трандуила. Тот повис в механической кисти безвольной куклой, и, оказавшись нос к носу с непрозрачным глянцевым стеклом кабины, не смог выдавить из себя даже подобия улыбки.  
Почти вся иллюминация машины, кроме нескольких габаритных огней, погасла, внутри щёлкнуло, постепенно стих мерный низкий гул, ощущаемый на самой границе сознания, и стекло с шипением отошло, обнажая нутро кабины.  
Глорфиндель стянул с головы шлем. Сейчас его густые длинные волосы были убраны в затейливые косы, словно их и вовсе не было у пилота гигантской боевой машины.  
— Ренди! — воскликнул он, выпрастывая руки из креплений на подлокотниках. Машина с трудом отпускала его, древняя программа говорила ей, что они с пилотом ещё в не надёжно защищённом ангаре, а где-то на открытой местности, и покидать кабину может быть опасно.  
Трандуил отозвался на знакомый голос, приподняв лицо с выражением призрачной надежды.  
— То есть, простите, король Трандуил, — поправился Глорфиндель, хмурясь от настигнувших его воспоминаний о последних боевых сводках. От этих слов Ренди вдруг крепко зажмурился и разрыдался в голос.  
Глорфиндель кое-как втащил его в кабину, выдернув из хватки собственного робота, а затем закрыл крышку и прижал трясущегося в истерике бывшего принца к себе. На самом Глорфинделе сейчас был тонкий костюм пилота, поэтому твёрдые пластины брони Трандуила неприятно впивались ему в тело. Но плотный корсет мышц надёжно защищал своего хозяина от подобного рода неосторожных тычков.  
— Ну-ну, всё будет хорошо, мой любимый, — шептал успокаивающим тоном на ушко Ренди золотоволосый нолдо. — Не бойся, всё самое страшное уже позади. Мы разбили Врага.  
— Что?! — Ренди даже перестал рыдать и внимательно заглянул в глаза возлюбленному. — Правда?! Саурон уничтожен?!  
— Да. Его тело превратилось в пепел, а дух майа мечется сейчас над планетой. Думаю, валар разберутся с этим.  
— Но как? Какой ценой? Где Гил-Галад?!  
— Король Эрейнион погиб, — проговорил Глорфиндель серым тоном. — В живых остался только Элронд и сын верховного командующего эдайн. Они захватили какую-то штуку Саурона. Я в этом ничего не смыслю. Но, говорят, это какая-то важная управляющая деталь. И теперь, если её уничтожить, дух этого ублюдка больше никогда не сможет воплотиться и единственным выходом для него будет отправиться на суд валар на Аман.  
Трандуил облегчённо выдохнул.  
— Твои новости ужасны по своей диаметральности. С одной стороны, я безумно счастлив, что война закончилась. А с другой... — он внимательно вгляделся в сумрачное лицо Глорфинделя. — Я искренне скорблю об утрате такого прекрасного эльда, как лорд Эрейнион.  
— Твой отец... Почему он совершил столь самоубийственный манёвр?! Когда я услышал, куда они повели нандор, я едва не свихнулся! Думал, вы все там поляжете! — Глорфиндель заметно оживился, вцепившись в края доспехов Трандуила, и принялся расстёгивать их крепления, чтобы наконец постаскивать то, что ему мешало прижимать к себе любимого синда.  
— Я не разделял стратегических планов отца. Он оказался слишком упорен в своём нежелании повиноваться нолдор, — скорбно вздохнул Ренди. — И моя потеря настолько ужасна, что я сам жив до сих пор только благодаря данной ему клятве — вернуть оставшихся бойцов домой.  
— А как же я?! — взвыл Глорфиндель. — Ты обо мне совсем забыл, маленький эгоистичный синда?! Куда это ты собрался, когда есть я? Эльф, который не видит смысла в жизни на Арде без твоей симпатичной мордашки!  
Трандуил вдруг густо покраснел и заулыбался, пряча выражение лица на груди Глорфинделя. Опомнился и стал помогать ему себя разоблачить.  
— Прости. Да, я совсем про тебя забыл за всеми теми ужасами, что мне пришлось пережить.  
— Не волнуйся, больше тебе нечего бояться, — ласково прошептал ему на ушко Глорфиндель, поглаживая по спине и одновременно с этим кидая куда-то под сиденье куски его брони.

В кабине нольдорского боевого робота было несколько тесно для двоих. Кажется, она не была рассчитанная на подобные действия внутри. Оседлав обнажёнными бёдрами колени Глорфинделя, Трандуил упёрся затылком в стекло. Нолдо гладил его горячими чуть шершавыми пальцами по гладкой груди, соскользнув чуть в бок, ухватил кончиками пальцев сосок и принялся ритмично плавно стискивать, от чего Ренди требовательно задвигал бёдрами над стоящим членом Глорфинделя, давно выпущенном из ширинки формы пилота. Сам он полностью раздеваться не стал, только расстегнул от ворота и до паха молнию на комбинезоне, чтобы Ренди тоже мог ласкать его обнажённый рельефный торс и твёрдый живот. Сейчас синда обхватил ладонью и стиснул сразу оба их члена, потираясь своим об его. Глорфиндель задумчиво рассматривал его торс и лицо, сжимая соски, а Ренди изящно прогибался ему навстречу и тихо всхлипывал от удовольствия.  
— Ну как, ты готов? — прошептал Глорфиндель.  
— Да, мой милый, — отозвался таким же тихим голосом Ренди. Глорфиндель сплюнул в ладонь и растёр свою слюну по его дырочке.  
— Тогда расслабься. Сейчас может быть неприятнее обычного. Я не был готов к нашей неожиданной встрече и не захватил в кабину смазку.  
Ренди переливчато рассмеялся, а затем приподнял попу и почти лёг своей грудью на его. Глорфиндель направил рукой в него головку, и, придерживая второй за ягодицу, одним решительным рывком проник в его тело. Ренди зажмурился и ахнул.  
— Ты прав! — вскрикнул он почти в голос. — Словно в первый раз!  
— Это потому что у нас с тобой давно ничего не было, — Глорфиндель удобнее подхватил его под бёдра и стал плавно трахать. Ренди попытался уловить его ритм, чтобы двигаться ему навстречу.  
— Мне было так страшно... Я думал, орки схватят и разорвут меня на куски, медленно, отрывая и съедая по маленькому ломтику.  
— Ох, бедняжка.  
— А ещё мне теперь часто снится сон, что я попадаю в плен к самому Саурону. И он ставит надо мной какие-то опыты, — всхлипнул Ренди, и Глорфиндель плотнее натянул его и прижал к себе.  
— Нет, нет. Теперь всё точно кончено. Тебе и твоим бойцам больше нечего бояться. Утром я провожу вас до аэродрома. А пока вам нужно как следует отдохнуть. Вы проделали невозможный путь от болот сюда.  
Трандуил застонал в голос и нетерпеливо потянулся ему навстречу, когда почувствовал, как твёрдая головка Глорфинделя упёрлась в простату. Сладко извиваясь, он стал двигаться более раскрепощённо и ритмично.  
— Ах! Да! Ещё! Ещё! Как давно у меня не было этого чудесного занятия с тобой. Ты такой чудесный! Я тебя люблю! Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня глубоко-глубоко! Чтобы твоё семя осталось во мне навсегда!  
Немного неожиданные речи Ренди завели Глорфинделя ещё больше. Он принялся яростно трахать его, вколачиваясь, насколько мог. Ренди стал ритмично вскрикивать, довольный происходящим. Он чуть жмурился от боли, но приятные ощущения от неё лишь только усиливались, и он сам старался извернуться так, чтобы твёрдый, как ствол тонкого деревца, член Глорфинделя упёрся ему в кишки, доставляя некоторый дискомфорт.  
Перехватив его ладонь, Ренди положил её себе на живот.  
— Вот, почувствуй, как глубоко во мне твой член. Это волшебно, — выдохнул он хриплым голосом. Глорфиндель чуть надавил ладонью на его живот, действительно стараясь почувствовать свое движение, и тут его посетила сумасшедшая мысль, что он хотел бы от этого эльфа ребёнка.  
Ренди в этот момент был занят воображением того, как обильное густое семя заполняет его внутренности, наполняя естеством Глорфинделя, которое останется с ним, даже когда они разъединятся после акта любовного соития.  
Менее склонный к половому диморфизму, ко всему прочему модифицированный Сауроном, организм Трандуила отреагировал на происходящее естественным для эльфов образом, и произошло то, чего хотел добиться от Ренди Тёмный майа. Секс с другим, возлюбленным эльфом, увеличил шансы удачного исхода эксперимента, когда Глорфиндель действительно обильно глубоко кончил в него, а пока вытягивал член, струйка спермы растянулась по большей площади. Правда, развоплощённый майа уже никак не мог об этом узнать. Во всяком случае, в ближайшие годы.

На утро следующего дня, ближе к полудню, Глорфиндель в кабине своего Чистотела, как и обещал, вывел нандор к аэродрому. Сейчас там царило бурное оживление.  
— Мне надо проводить тебя к командующим, — пояснил Глорфиндель, когда Трандуил определил своих бойцов кого в полевую столовую, кого в полевой госпиталь.  
Потрёпанный, пахнущий сырой землёй и гнилыми листьями новый король Зеленолесья вступил в сумрачный шатёр, где за большим раскладным столом сидели Элронд, Галадриэль и новый главнокомандующий людей. Эльфы выглядели более бравыми, особенно леди Галадриэль. Скорее всего, она попросту не участвовала лично в боевых действиях и не успела запачкать доспехи. А Элронд всегда славился педантичностью, и, должно быть, ночь не спал, начищая доспехи и форму. Человек по имени Исилдур выглядел самым всклокоченным и неопрятным из собравшихся. И он единственный, кто не сидел здесь в доспехах. Вряд ли у него их не было, просто люди сильно в них потели, и очевидно ему надоело без надобности изнемогать, когда можно было сидеть в обычной форме.  
Когда в шатёр вошёл Глорфиндель, отгибая полог и впуская перед собой Трандуила, первой поднялась с раскладного стула Галадриэль.  
— Мой мальчик, мы скорбим о твоей потере.  
Получеловек опомнился на секунду позже, тоже вскочил и склонил голову. Судя по его лицу, он тоже глубоко скорбел. Тени под глазами и ввалившиеся щёки были тому свидетельством. Исилдур сообразил, кто вошёл, самым последним, и едва не перевернул стол, вскакивая навстречу последнему королю синдар.  
Трандуил шумно сглотнул, нервно кивая.  
— Добрый день, леди Галадриэль, Элронд... — Ренди потерянно уставился на человека.  
— Исилдур, — представился он, и чтобы загладить вину за промедление перед очередным благородным квенди, выбрался из-за стола и пожал ему руку.  
— Садись с нами. Хочешь выпить горячего вина? — Галадриэль махнула в приглашающем жесте рукой и, судя по заблестевшим глазам Исилдура, больше всех горячего вина захотел он.  
Устроившись вместе с Глорфинделем за столом напротив нолдор, Ренди сумел внимательнее рассмотреть человека. Он напоминал одновременно и гнома, и эльфа. Обычно Ренди крайне редко доводилось иметь дела с людьми. Они выглядели высокими и благородными созданиями, но с гномьей щетиной, хотя и скорее как у их женщин, нежели густых затейливо уложенных бород мужчин.  
Трандуил кивнул леди Галадриэль, которая с интересом всматривалась в его фигуру и лицо, и тут же кто-то из помощников Элронда, новоявленного преемника Гил-Галада, принёс на лёгком подносе несколько жестяных стаканов с дымящейся бордовой жидкостью.  
— У нас возникли некоторые разногласия, — подал вдруг охрипший голос Элронд и поспешил закашляться, прочищая горло. — И мы бы хотели уточнить и у тебя мнение по этому вопросу. То есть... у вас, лорд Трандуил.  
Затем он перевёл быстрый взгляд на Глорфинделя, словно прося у него поддержки. Всё-таки Элронд был ещё слишком молод, чтобы занимать пост властителя нолдор. И, судя по чуть брезгливым косым взглядам в его сторону, леди Галадриэль тоже так думала.  
— Да, конечно, задавайте ваши вопросы, — высоким потерянным голосом отозвался Трандуил. Исилдур вдруг с невероятным любопытством уставился на него, даже оторвавшись от своего стакана. На леди Галадриэль он смотреть побаивался и всякий раз краснел, когда случайно задевал краем взгляда её доспехи.  
— В наши руки попала крайне важная вещь, принадлежавшая Саурону. Мы ещё не до конца изучили её, но исходя из данных, полученных из Эрегиона, самым надёжным действием будет уничтожение этого предмета, — сообщил Элронд. Исилдур поднял над столом нечто, что он достал из кармана. Трандуил вдруг заметил на пальцах Галадриэль и Элронда изящные украшения — кольца искусной эльфийской работы, какие могли выковать только нолдор Эрегиона под руководством известнейшего мастера, внука Феанора, и его наставника — вероломного, но невероятно искусного Аннатара, оказавшегося Сауроном. Трандуил непроизвольно поёжился и поспешил снова взглянуть на человека.  
— Это не то управляющая схема, не то часть его личности, — пробормотал Элронд. — Лично я считаю, что нам нужно её уничтожить.  
— Я считаю так же, — добавила своё слово Галадриэль.  
— А я считаю, что мы должны изучить этот предмет, чтобы разобраться и впредь не позволять подобным технологиям появляться в нашем мире! — воодушевлённо воскликнул Исилдур. — Лорд Элронд пообещал сделать это. Вы не подумайте, я не собираюсь присваивать эту штуку себе и своему народу.  
Элронд шумно выдохнул, нервно покручивая в руках стакан.  
В этот момент в палатку вошла юная квенди с совершенно белыми волосами, от чего казалось, будто её голова светится.  
— Мама, можно я побуду с вами? Мне нужно немного перевести дух, — тихим, робким голосом произнесла девушка, и Ренди узнал дочь Галадриэль. Та молча предложила ей сесть рядом с собой, с того места открывался вид на эльфов.  
— Моё мнение схоже с мнением Элронда, — высказал свою точку зрения Глорфиндель. — Я ничего не смыслю в технологиях, тем более Врага. Но если эту вещь нужно уничтожить, то я полностью за это.  
И тут все, включая юную Келебриан, уставились на Трандуила.  
А? — Ренди недоумевающе захлопал ресницами. — Ну... я... тоже не разбираюсь в технологиях Врага. Но если их можно изучать... Господин Исилдур предложил интересную идею. Думаю, лорд Элронд сумеет разобраться с такой вещью, чтобы впредь защитить Средиземье.  
Элронд и Галадриэль удивлённо переглянулись, Глорфиндель изумленно взглянул на соседа слева.  
— Вот видишь, видишь! — вдруг оживился человек и вцепился в локоть Элронда. — Это, как минимум, очень любопытно! Мы должны разобраться с тем, что это вообще такое! Его ведь создал пусть и тёмный, но величайший майа! Нам нужны технологии Врага, чтобы быть лучше вооружёнными!  
Элронд тяжело вздохнул, но не стал вытягивать из рук Исилдура свой локоть. Галадриэль покосилась на своё необычное кольцо.  
— Его технологии сродни тем, что остались в Эрегионе и теперь известны эльфам, — пробормотала она задумчиво.  
— Но это ведь самое сложное, — добавил человек.  
— Келебримбор говорил, что с помощью Единого Кольца можно управлять и нашими, — Элронд взглянул на свой палец, опоясанный украшением с синим камнем, и вдруг осёкся.  
— Вот именно поэтому вы и должны во что бы то ни стало разобраться с этим Единым Кольцом! — Исилдур положил свои локти на стол и с азартным блеском в глазах окинул всех собравшихся, но низко опустил голову на пару секунд, когда дошёл до Галадриэль и её дочери. Он считал, что женщинам нет места на военных советах именно по той причине, что они отвлекали от серьёзных мыслей. Люди вообще любили усиливать и без того наличествующий от природы половой диморфизм всяческими социальными заморочками, вместо того, чтобы заниматься каждому своим делом и не отвлекаться на посылы собственных половых органов.  
— Он прав, — выдал, наконец, Элронд. — Но я боюсь даже держать этот предмет в руках. Пусть он останется пока у тебя, — обратился он к человеку, и тот с энтузиазмом часто закивал.  
Трандуила, тем временем, стал утомлять этот совет. Реакция человека на эльфийских женщин его вывела из себя. Будто этот парень, как малое дитя, совершенно не умел контролировать потребности. Трандуил ухватил Глорфинделя под столом за коленку.  
— Я хочу выйти отсюда и отдохнуть, — прошептал он.  
Лорд Элронд его тоже немного раздражал. Этот выскочка-получеловек ещё и потакал своим сородичам в их сомнительных начинаниях. К тому же, Ренди преследовали посеянные в сознании Трором подозрения насчёт взаимоотношений Элронда и Келебримбора.  
— Что ж, вас трое, а нас — двое, — подняла вверх руки Галадриэль. — Значит, Единое Кольцо остаётся у Исилдура.  
Человек принялся с любопытством рассматривать кусок микросхемы у себя в руке. Элронд устало поднялся из-за стола и обратился к юной Келебриан.  
— Леди Келебриан, я слышал, вы утомились в госпитале? Пойдём, я помогу вам. Мне тоже нужно отвлечься от тяжёлых дум.  
— Это не самое лучшее место, чтобы отвлекаться от тяжёлых дум, — вдруг строго одёрнула его девушка. Молодой получеловек мягко ей улыбнулся.  
— Вы правы. Я имел виду, что смена деятельности позволит отогнать от меня тяжёлые мысли о нашем будущем без лорда Эрейниона, — кончик носа Элронда покраснел. Келебриан протянула к нему сразу две руки, поднимаясь из-за стола навстречу.  
— Конечно, конечно. Я поняла вас. Пойдёмте. Ваша помощь будет для меня неоценима. Вы же просто прирождённый медик. Думаю, это всё наследственность леди Лютиэн.  
Парочка молодых щебечущих эльфов покинула шатёр, и Галадриэль проводила их задумчивым взглядом. Исилдур, тоже весь смущённый её присутствием, непроизвольно отсел поближе к оставшимся мужчинам.  
— Мы тоже пойдём, — спохватился Глорфиндель. — Лорду Трандуилу нужен отдых, а мне надо заняться... другими важными делами.  
— Да, да, позаботься о молодом короле Зеленолесья, — кивнула Галадриэль, погрузившись в свои невесёлые думы. Исилдур вылетел из шатра пулей следом за Глорфинделем и Ренди.

Как только Ренди оставался наедине с собой, его с головой захлёстывали мысли об отце и боль утраты. Ему вдруг становилось непреодолимо страшно и переставало хотеться жить. У Глорфинделя, и правда, оказалось много дел, и он никак не мог себе позволить быть рядом. К тому же, ещё не настолько опытный, как его предшественник, Элронд постоянно нуждался в его помощи и поддержке. А Трандуилу со дня на день нужно было возвращаться домой. Элронд выделил для него и его бойцов два больших транспортных самолёта. Трандуил пытался уговорить дать ему свежий отряд, чтобы вернуться и забрать тела погибших. Но Элронд отказался, мотивируя это тем, что «свежих» бойцов после окончания боёв у него попросту нет, а болота в это время сильно заражены радиацией, и есть большая вероятность угробить оставшихся эльфов и людей при сомнительной попытке «спасти» тела уже мёртвых.  
— Просто думай о том, что духи твоего отца и погибших с ним уже благополучно достигли Амана. С ними всё будет в порядке, а бренные тела — ничто в сравненив с бессмертным сознанием.  
— Сам ты ничто, — буркнул Ренди в ответ на неуклюжую попытку Элронда его успокоить. Оскорбившийся получеловек уставился в поиске поддержки на свою новую неизменную спутницу, и та понимающе кивнула.  
— Лорд Трандуил, давайте обратимся к моей матери. Думаю, она сможет вам помочь, — Келебриан неожиданно переплела свои тонкие пальцы с пальцами Ренди и настойчиво потянула к шатру владычицы Лориэна.

Галадриэль выдала Ренди какой-то травяной сбор, велев заваривать каждые три часа, как только он доберётся до дома, и троих офицеров в сопровождение.  
— Это Халдир и его младшие братья. Они уже достаточно навоевались. Помогут тебе освоиться в новом качестве и отгонят беседами грусть, — пояснила Галадриэль тихим голосом, мягко улыбаясь. От неё и её дочери будто исходил свет умиротворения, и Ренди не смог ей не поверить.  
— Спасибо, моя леди, — прошептал он церемонно.  
— Как только все дела будут окончены, я сама приеду к тебе в гости, забрать моих доблестных воинов, — добавила уже более бодрым голосом Галадриэль. — Так что не забудь, через пару недель ты должен будешь встретить свою первую официальную делегацию от соседей.  
— Да, конечно, моя госпожа. Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, — Ренди с поклоном вышел.

— Ну и как, кто из них нравится тебе больше?  
— Трандуил слишком унылый. Возможно, от того, что подавлен смертью отца. Но он и без того всегда казался мне... больше по мальчикам, — Келебриан заговорщицки усмехнулась.  
— Тебе не хватает в нём решительности? — Галадриэль скептически фыркнула на её заявление. — Твой отец тоже всегда казался мне «больше по мальчикам», чем и привлёк.  
— Ой, мама, не начинай снова! Я не хочу таких же взаимоотношений в своей семье, как у вас с папой! Я сама робкая и нерешительная!  
— То есть, этот полукровка кажется тебе более подходящей кандидатурой? А лично мне кажется, что он спал с Гил-Галадом.  
— Мама, вот зачем ты всё время всё портишь? К тому же ты сама любишь напоминать, что Элронд — внук Лютиэн. Мои дети будут потомками Лютиэн! Что может быть прекрасней? — Келебриан погрузилась в мечтания, счастливо улыбаясь.  
— Всё с тобой ясно, дочь, — улыбнулась Галадриэль. — Но, несмотря на твою заявленную нерешительность, я бы советовала брать тебе Элронда в свои руки как можно раньше. Естественно, со свойственным тебе мягким подходом! — она замахала руками, как только дочка, возмущённая последней фразой, уставилась на неё.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, взгляды лесной лани, едва уловимые соприкосновения рук. Думаю, этот одухотворённый юноша оценит.  
— Вижу, ты сама уже оценила возможность выдать дочь замуж за преемника Гил-Галада, — фыркнула Келебриан и выскочила из шатра.  
— Кому война и смерть, а кому — любовь, — вздохнула Галадриэль с полуулыбкой, провожая дочь взглядом. — Всё, как в былые времена.


End file.
